Life in Middle School
by aznmuscles
Summary: It's almost the end of summer break and the boys and girls are now entering middle school. Not a lemon since I just see that there was no point of major sexual content during middle school and rated m to be safe. Pairing: Stan/Wendy, Kyle/Bebe, Kenny/Lola, Token/Nicole, Clyde/Heidi, Craig/Red, OC/OC, and etc.
1. Prologue

**Life in Middle School**

**Let me clear things up**

**The students from South Park are entering middle school**

**I borrow most of the pairing ideas from story called "The Girls Gone Wild" by Archangel RG91 and might add some OC (no gay pairings because I'm not a fan of it), not copying.**

**If you don't like the pairing and complain about it to me then don't read this story then**

**Kyle Broflovski is not a nerd; I don't know why some people think that, he is a very good athlete like the wikia said**

**Stan Marsh doesn't throw up while talking to Wendy anymore **

**Kenny's father (Stuart) got a job as a construction worker which means Kenny is not the poorest kid in school anymore but Eric Cartman**

**After many attempts of exterminating the Jews, assault (mostly to Kyle), smuggling, Theft, enforcing hate crimes (mostly Jewish), Blackmailing, Shoplifting, and terrorism; Eric Cartman become an a social outcast and got kicked out of the group by the boys and now the boys are down from four to three.**

* * *

**Prologue**

The year is 2007 and it takes place in a small, stereotypical mountain town of Colorado call South Park. South Park appeared to be a fairly normal and relaxed city in the past but there has been many bizarre and paranormal happenings in the past. The town is now listed as one of the most dangerous towns in the United States due to these past paranormal happenings.

Summer break is about to end for the boys (Stan, Kenny, and Kyle). Kyle is coming back to South Park from New Jersey with his family. After hearing about Kyle returning to South Park soon, the parents planned a welcome back party for the Broflovski family. Stan and Kenny have been keeping contract with Kyle during the summer, talking about getting ready for football season, what they been doing during the summer, and the new Terrance and Phillip movie. Stan and Kenny are very excited about Kyle coming back to South Park; they plan to give him a surprise gift during the welcome back party. Eric Cartman who is still the school's fat ass, is unhappy of Kyle coming back to South Park due to Kyle been a Jew and Jersey. Cartman plans to fight Kyle at the party trying to impress everyone, mostly Stan and Kenny to hoping to get back in with the group and replace Kyle.

Stan Marsh is getting for football season with his 'used to be poor' friend Kenny. They been going to the gym to lift 5 days a week being supervised by Randy Marsh(Stan's Dad), trained in boxing by Jimbo Kern, and go to the football field being coached by Randy Marsh having Stan to throw some passes to help Kenny improve his route running, release, and catching ability, they were sometimes forced to go to the library to study the whole summer for 1 and half hours a day by their mothers.


	2. Chapter 1 : Buying a Gift for a Friend

**Chapter 1: Buying a Gift for a Friend**

**[Stan's House, 8:30 a.m.]**

Now 12 years old and standing 5 foot 6½ inches tall with a lean athletic quarterback build for a 6th grader. The blue-eyed 12-year-old with a clean-cut black hair has grown into a handsome young teen. He replaced his red poof – ball hat with a Denver Broncos cap, replaced the brown shirt with a Champ Bailey jersey with a black long sleeve under armour shirt underneath, and now wears a black denim jean with Black Converse all-star high tops.

Over the last two years, Stan's personality changed not too much, he just became more confident and all rounded personality. He's still best friends with Kyle and Kenny, leader of the group of three, and in an on and off relationship with his ex-girlfriend Wendy Testaburger. His social life has so far been fun to good, made new friends during the summer and gets invited to parties (no alcohol, drugs or sex). In his free time he's either playing Xbox with Kenny and sometime with Kyle(online), surf the web, throw passes to Kenny, have a group call Skype with Kyle and Kenny, shoot basketballs with Kenny and friends.

Stan quit his job as a paper delivery boy because he's tired of waking up at 5:30 in the morning 5 days a week. What's on his mind now is to prepare for football season and focus on improving his chemistry with Kenny and Kyle when he comes back from New Jersey. Stan always has been good with school work except History which he's the top of the class and the top athlete in his grade in the state of Colorado.

Stan is now awake from his sleep and is now headed to the bathroom to brush his teeth and take a shower. After Stan finish taking a shower, he went back to his room and got dressed to his training clothes to workout with Kenny and his dad, being trained in boxing by Jimbo, and getting coached in football by his dad later in the day. Stan went down to the kitchen table eating with his parents.

"So dad, what are we doing today?" Stan asked Randy.

"We're doing chest, shoulders, and arms at the gym, then we are going to Jimbo's to work on your technique and quickness for boxing, then you're going to the football field to do some quarterback drills, condition a little, and throw some passes to Kenny, and finally you and I are going to the mall today son" replied Randy with a happy smile.

"Ok, I'll call Kenny up to get ready but why are we going to the mall dad?" asked Stan with an annoyed look on his face and wondering why his father is smiling.

Randy's smile turned from happy to annoyance. "Stanley, are you not friends with Kyle anymore?" asked Randy with a serious look.

"I'm still best friends with Kyle, why?" Stan asked

"The Broflovskis' are coming back tomorrow Stan and we're going to the mall to buy them something like a gift or present for coming back; and we're hosting the 'Welcome Back' party in our house. Have you thought of a gift for Kyle?" Randy asked calmly.

Stan looked confused for a bit then it clicked. "Oh Shit!" said Stan with a worried look.

"STAN MARSH!" yelled both Randy and Sharon.

"Sorry, I just remember about Kyle coming back and I forgot to think of a surprise gift for him." Said Stan, finished eating his breakfast

"That's ok Stanley, call Kenny if he wants to train and make sure he knows about Kyle coming back tomorrow." said Randy.

"Ok!" shouted Stan as he rushes upstairs to get his cell phone to call Kenny.

* * *

**[Kenny's House, 9:00 a.m]**

Kenny is no longer the poorest kid in town, the 12-year-old blonde now standing at 5 feet 7¾ inches tall. He has grown into a good-looking boy with a lean athletic build. What changed in Kenny is way he dresses; his hoodie got replaced with a grey shirt that says "The Dream Team" in the middle with sleeves cut off, black and white short with Nike sign, and Jordan's covering his feet.

Kenny's life is still far from been perfect even with his dad got a job and moved them to a bigger house, his mom starting to cook for the family, and even dates Lola who is considered one of the most popular girls in his grade. Like Stan, Kenny is also getting ready for football to build up their chemistry and improving his catching ability as a wide receiver and maybe safety on defense. Kenny is average on school work but he often asks Kyle to tutor him. He does boxing with Stan and also been coached by Randy in the weight room and on the football field.

Kenny's social life is perfect. He's been listed as the hottest boy in South Park by the girls. Though Kenny has a girlfriend, some girls try seduce him away from Lola but backfires due to Kenny's parents always tell him that cheating on a girl is a deadly sin and he goes for personality. Kenny became high with his morals of Christianity/Catholic. In his free time, Kenny plays Xbox with Stan and Kyle (online), goes on Facebook to message Lola, hang out with friends, shoot basketballs with Stan, and Skype with Stan and Kyle or just Lola.

Kenny was finishing up his breakfast and begins to go to his room to turn on the computer to chat with Lola until he hears someone is calling his phone, hoping that will be Lola but when he looked at his phone, it was Stan.

Kenny answered, "Hey dude, what's up?"

"Dude, are you ready to go to the gym with my dad and I?" asked Stan through the phone.

"Yeah man, I'll be out in like five minutes" said Kenny.

"And you know Kyle is coming back tomorrow from Jersey right?" asked Stan.

Kenny just stays silent until he realized that he forgot to buy a gift for him while his parents went to the mall last week. "Fuck! I totally forgot all about that, I didn't buy a gift for him last week."

"That's ok; I'll ask my dad if you could tag along after training, we're going to the mall after" said Stan.

"Alright man, I'll see you outside" Kenny said then hangs up.

**5 minutes later**

"RING, RING, RING"

"Yo, you here?" Kenny asked.

"Yeah come out" said Stan.

Kenny went out of the door with his training clothes and got in the car and sit in the back.

"So what we doing today?" asked Kenny.

"We're doing chest, shoulders, and arms, then we go to Jimbo's for technique and quickness, and then we go to the football field to do some drills and I throw passes to you" said Stan.

"Alright" said Kenny

**4 hours later **

"Alright boys, we're going to the mall now and pick something for Kyle and his family ok boys?" said Randy.

"What you getting dad?" asked Stan.

"I'm going to grab five cases of beer for the party and give Gerald (Kyle's father) a very expensive fishing rod, you know he loves to fish, he even fish with your dad, Kenny" said Randy.

When they got to the mall Randy went somewhere leaving the boys by themselves looking for a perfect gift for Kyle until they see someone they never expected to see.

"Hey Guys!" called the fat boy who dresses with a blue hat and a red sweater and red pants.

"Cartman!" cried Stan and Kenny surprisingly wondering why is he at the mall.

"Yeah that's me bitches" said Cartman.

Cartman hasn't change a bit, he still wears the same clothes as he did in elementary school, his personality has change a bit but he's still a racist bastard we knew back in elementary school, and he even got fatter than he was last year. After Cartman got kicked out of the group, his hatred towards Kyle grew. The reason Cartman is at the mall because his mom took him to the mall and forces him to buy a gift for Kyle.

"What the fuck are you doing here fatass?!" asked Stan harshly.

"I'm buying a gift for Kyle and DON'T CALL ME FAT YOU FUCKING BITCHY PIECE OF SHIT!" yelled Cartman catching everyone's attention on him and security guards walked up to him and grab him to escort him out of the mall.

"HEYYY! Let me Back IN YOU STUPID FUCKING COP!" Yelled Cartman hoping to get the security guard's attention but didn't. He kept trying to get the security guard's attention until he's out of breath and his mother took him home.

**Back to Stan and Kenny**

"Hey I think I found a gift for Kyle" said Kenny holding out a Carmelo Anthony's jersey knowing how much Kyle loves the Denver Nuggets.

"I think I found a gift too" said Stan holding out the new Nike Hyperdunks for Kyle to get ready for basketball since Kyle is the best basketball player in the whole grade.

"Alright what now?" asked Kenny wondering what to do next.

Stan looked at him annoyed and said, "We buy them of course."

"Oh, ok" said Kenny.

**15 minutes later**

"Alright boys let's go!" Randy called Stan and Kenny.

Stan, Kenny, and Randy walked towards the car with their gifts.

"What did you boys get for Kyle?" Randy asked

"We got Kyle a Denver Nugget jersey and new Nike Hyperdunk shoes" said Stan

"Why a jersey and a shoe?" asked Randy with a confused look

"Because Kyle loves the Denver Nuggets and he is the best basketball player in our grade so we decide to help him get ready for basketball season." Said Kenny

"Oh, so Kyle is a big basketball fan, huh? Asked Randy

"Of Course!" said the two boys


	3. Chap 2 : Chat bet FriendsDate bet Lover

Some of you that read my 1st Chapter might be thinking "Where's Kyle?" well it was 2:15 in the morning and I was going to introduce him at the end of the chapter but parents are kinda strict when it comes to staying up late

* * *

**Chapter 2: Chat between Friends and a Date between Lovers**

**[Kyle's House in Jersey, 4:30 p.m.]**

Now 12 years old and standing 5 feet 6 inches, Kyle gas grown into a handsome, good-looking young teen with athletic tone muscular build. What changed about the 12-year-old green eye auburn Jersey Jew is the way he dress, his green ushanka is now replaced by Denver Nugget's cap, the orange jacket is now replaced by Denver Broncos letterman jacket, the green pants now replaced with navy skinny jeans, and now wears red Vans shoes. No longer with a Jewfro, Kyle was taken to the barber shop by his parents and got a crew cut.

Over two years, Kyle's personality has changed a bit; he conquered his fear of talking to girls and became more confident. He's super best friends with Stan and Kenny and remains the brains of the group. His social life has been great, he met a lot of people at the beach, went to some parties with his dad, workout at the gym with his whole family (Ike is not lifting, in the state I live in you need to be at least 11 years or older to start lifting weights), he doesn't kick Ike anymore, and he had a girlfriend which only lasted for a week due to the girl's bitchiness and Kyle learned that she's only going out with him because of his family's prosperity which rivals with Token's family. In his free time, Kyle plays the Xbox with Kenny and Stan online, shoot some basketballs, surfing on the beach, goes on Facebook, hang out with friends, and catch some football with his dad, and have a group Skype chat with Stan and Kenny.

Kyle remains high in his morals, his whole family just converted to Christianity due too many traditions to follow in Judaism. He takes Mixed Martial Arts(mostly Muay Thai and Brazilian Jiu Jitsu) at New Jersey Personal Training (not fake, look it up) with his dad, Ike, and Uncle Joe who's the owner of the gym(not real, just made it up). Kyle is still the top of all of his classes except for history which Stan conquers. Just like Stan and Kenny, Kyle is getting ready for football as a tightend on offense and linebacker on defense.

Not surprisingly, Kyle's relationship with Cartman has not improved over two years but gotten worse. There was an incident that Cartman who was dress up as Hitler try to rally people to kill all the Jews in the United States which results Kyle, Stan, and Kenny kick Cartman out of the group and jumped on him at Stark Pond then had Cartman float on water naked. Kyle even breaks everything in Cartman's room when he's not home due to Cartman shitting in his bed and torturing Ike which results putting Ike in the hospital for a whole week. No matter how much he hates Cartman, Cartman never stop trying to torture him.

Kyle just got back from the MMA gym with his dad, Uncle Joe, and Ike, is now playing madden 07 against Stan, he's playing as the New York Giant and Stan as the Denver Broncos while talking to Stan and Kenny on Xbox group chat. The game against Stan ended a 29 – 27 loss due to the blocked field goal at the 23 yard line.

"Goddammit dude, how come every time we play madden against each other, you always beat me in a close game?" asked Kyle.

"I don't know dude. I play this game 4 times a week during summer. Are you happy that you're coming back tomorrow?" asked Stan

"Yeah dude, I can't wait to come back to South Park" said Kyle.

Kenny hasn't said a word during the group chat and Kyle decides to ask him a question. "Hey Kenny, what's up? You haven't said a word at all, something bothering you?"

"Nah I going to get off now, I just realized that I have a date with Lola in like an hour. Peace guys!" said Kenny.

"Bye Kenny!" cried the two boys.

* * *

**[Kenny's House, 5:15 p.m.]**

"Hey Dad, can you drop me off at Casa Bonita for my date?" Kenny asked his dad.

"Sure Kenny but don't you think you should wear something nice like a dress shirt and maybe some jeans or dress pants instead of a sleeveless shirt and shorts?" Stuart asked his son seriously.

"It fine dad, she won't mind" said Kenny

Stuart looks at Kenny like he going to suggest him to change but realizes that Kenny's date is in 10 minutes.

"Okay Kenny, let's get in the car" said Stuart as they get in Stuart's 2006 Chevy Cruze

As Kenny was dropped off at Casa Bonita, Stuart gives Kenny a serious look.

"Remember Son, always think before you do something unlike last time when Lola's parents called and told me that you got too drunk and try to have sex with her while I have to pick you up from the police station."

"Don't worry dad, I won't."

Early this summer, Kenny and Lola were on a date and Kenny was trying to have sex with Lola, he ended up getting arrested for underage drinking and rape, luckily the charges dropped because there was lack of prove about the rape part and Stuart had to pick him up from the police station.

After a serious conversation, Stuart drove off and Kenny looking for his girlfriend until someone called his name.

"Kenny!" cried Lola who's wearing an off shoulder stretch satin sheath dress

"Hey, what's up?" Kenny asked nervously realizing that he should have taken his father's advice of changing to a dress shirt and jeans

"Nothing much, I was going to call you earlier this morning but realized you might be training with Stan for football" said Lola

"Yeah I was then I went to the mall with Stan after training" said Kenny

"Why did you go to the mall?" asked Lola, hoping he brought something for their date

"Kyle is coming back tomorrow and I forgot to buy him a gift last week" said Kenny

Lola kinda disappointed that Kenny didn't buy something for her and got excited that Kyle is coming back to South Park.

"It's nice that you bought Kyle something but what about me?" asked Lola giving Kenny the puppy eyes

Kenny laughed and said "I'm planning give you the most romantic date of your life." After saying these words to Lola, he sneaks his arms around his waist. Lola let out a slight coo, almost sound like a purr, and been escorted to a table. When they got to the table a waiter approach to them wondering what they want to eat.

"What can I get for you two?" asked the waiter

Kenny ordered some tacos and a burrito and Lola order a salad. During their dinner date, they start talking about what they do over the summer and how will they get ready for school until Lola pull out her phone.

"Who you texting?" asked Kenny hoping that her parent are not coming to pick her up yet and realized that it's now 6:55 pm.

"Oh, I'm texting all the girls including Bebe Stevens that Kyle is coming back to South Park tomorrow" Lola said with a happy look.

Kenny however confused why Lola needs to text all the girls that Kyle is coming back so he asked "Why were you telling everyone that Kyle is coming back?"

"Because dummy, it obvious that Bebe has a huge crush on Kyle and what's so obvious about it was that all Bebe does during 3rd through 5th grade was to stare at Kyle' ass" said Lola

Kenny laughs at the response and said "You know that Kyle likes Bebe since 4th grade but he was too much of a pussy to ask her out back then!" Lola giggled at his response and Kenny pressed his lips against her's with a passionate kiss.

* * *

**[Wendy's House, 7:00 pm]**

Wendy and Bebe were hanging out in Wendy's bedroom, talking about what they want to do before Bebe's cheerleading preseason practice starts.

What change about Wendy is her height and how she dress, now standing 5 feet 5 inches tall with a slender petite body. Now 12 years old, she no longer wears her hat, replace her coat with a purple tee-shirt, blue skinny jean, and blue sneakers.

Her personality hasn't changed much. She's best friends with Bebe and still in an on and off relationship with Stan. Her social life is great; she gets invited to parties and hangs out with the girls. In her free time, she reads some books, hang out with friends, Skype group call with the girls, or go for a jog in the neighborhood or the park. She's considered the smartest student in the school in front of Kyle.

Bebe is now 12 years old, standing 5 feet 5½ inches tall with a perfect slender hourglass body. She now wears a pink tank top with skinny jean (just like Wendy), and wear high heels.

Her personality changed a little. She is best friends with Wendy. Her social life is good; go to parties with Wendy, hang out with the girls, and she's considered a whore to some people due to her relationship with Clyde which lasted for 3 days after Clyde found out she's only dating him for shoes. She is great with school work and was the head cheerleader in South Park elementary. She still obsesses with Kyle's ass but that's not the only reason that she likes him; she likes Kyle because he was smart, funny, considerate, great in writing poetry, and most likely known to find most logical solutions to mostly every problem. In her free time, she goes shopping, go for a jog around the neighborhood, hang out with Wendy and the girls, Skype group call with Wendy and the girls, and painting.

Wendy and Bebe look at the phones and saw that Lola texted them about Kyle coming back which made Bebe squeal. "Oh MY GOD, MY KYLE IS COMING BACK TOMORROW!"

"I know and he's not yours yet, you two never interact during the summer" said Wendy with an annoying look

"He will be mine soon and the reason we never interact with each other is because I don't know his phone number, his Skype, and he was in Jersey" Bebe smile went from happy to sad, tears pouring out of her eyes.

"Why are you crying Bebe?" Wendy asked with concern

"It's just Kyle never try to talk to me during school and I was too shy to walk up to him and tell him how I feel towards him. I'm scared that he might not love me back. It's like he doesn't even notice me every time I was near him. I just wish he come up to me and tell me that he loves me or at least I have courage to walk up to him myself and tell him how I feel towards him" said Bebe while crying

"Well, you could just talk to him tomorrow; remember that all the parents are throwing a party at the Marsh's? Wendy asked Bebe who stopped crying and nodded her head. "Maybe you get him a gift to prove to him that you like him" said Wendy

"You sure? I mean the only interest I know about him is that he loves to play basketball and I can't just get him a basketball because I heard that Kenny and Stan got him a basketball jersey and new basketball shoes" said Bebe with a worried look

"You could give Kyle a surf board and maybe write a card for him saying that you love him, Stan told me that Kyle spends most of his time at the beach surfing." Said Wendy giving Bebe some advice

Bebe looked down and said "I could get him a surf board but what can I say in a card?"

"Write a love poem, you know that he's great with poetry so why not write a love poem?" suggested Wendy

Bebe sad face turned to a happy face "Thanks for the advice Wendy, I'm going to make sure it sound romantic"

"Just don't make it too awkward and you should be good" suggest Wendy


	4. Chap 3 : Welcome Back

**Chapter 3: Welcome Back**

**[New Jersey Airport, 10:32 a.m., Thursday]**

Kyle, Ike, and their parents are waiting for their plane to arrive for pick up and Ike became bored and starting to have a little chat with Kyle.

Ike is now 7 years old, still a little boy and get to skip 2nd grade and develop an athletic tone body (from doing MMA with Kyle, his dad, and Uncle Joe). What changed about him was he now wears a New York Rangers jersey, navy jeans, and Jordans.

Ike spend most of his time at the beach with his brother and the gym with Kyle and his father to get ready for Ice Hockey and in case Cartman try to bully him again like last time he put Ike in the hospital for a week.

* * *

**FlashBack**

It was 9:55 am during school and it was the last day of school. At the playground, Ike and his friends were on the sandbox playing. Cartman went up to them and grabbed Ike by the collar of his shirt and drag him outside of school property hoping nobody is following them.

"What's up Kyle's little brother?" asked Cartman while punching Ike in the face which results Ike crying for help.

"No one could hear you Jewish Canadian! So SHUT YOUR FUCKING CRYING MOUTH UP!" yelled Cartman giving Ike a bloody nose and some bruise on his face, arm, and upper body.

After 15 minutes of torturing Ike, Cartman walked to Kyle's house and dropped Ike at the front door and ring the doorbell 5 times then hide in the nearby bush.

Shelia came out of the door and screamed. "What happened to my little Ike? Who did this to you?" Shelia screamed but Ike is too unconscious to speak which results Shelia calling Gerald back home and called the school demanding what happened to Ike.

The school found out about Ike and called the students to announce that Ike was beat up badly and sent home by an unknown suspect. Kyle, shocked at the news and determined to find out who was responsible and found that Cartman was gone missing too.

Kyle then rush to the hospital and found Ike lying in bed with his father was with a sad look and mother crying in his dad's shoulders. The doctor say that Ike's condition is critical and say he suffered some bruise, internal bleedings, and a bloody nose.

A week after, Ike woke up and being asked by Kyle who did it to him.

"All I remembered was Eric Cartman kidnapped me and tortured me for 15 minutes" cried Ike.

Kyle was shocked and enraged of what he heard and decides to visit Cartman's house to destroy everything in his room including his Xbox 360 before they leave for Jersey.

**End Flashback**

* * *

"Hey Kyle, what are you doing to do when we get back to South Park? Ike asked his older brother

"I don't know Ike, might just hang out with Stan and Kenny" said Kyle

"Oh ok, but what about getting a girlfriend? Ike asked Kyle in results Kyle giving Ike a serious look.

"I don't know Ike; if I am looking for a girlfriend then I have to find the right girl unlike Brooke who is apparently dating me because of our family's wealth" said Kyle, Shelia and Gerald overheard the conversation

"What about that Bebe girl Kyle? She's a very nice girl and what I recall, she had a huge crush on you since 3rd grade" Gerald said

Kyle who got caught off guard of that statement blushed furiously red like a tomato; he tries to find an argument against the statement but was interrupt by his mother.

"Don't try to lie to us Kyle, we know that you like Bebe, it says on your face" Shelia said and giggled after Kyle blushed even more

"Alright, I admit it, I like her but what does she like about me? The only thing I know that she like about me is my ass" said Kyle

'Oh shit, I forgot that I'm not talking to Stan and Kenny' thought Kyle fearing that his mother will bitch at him

"Oh, I'm pretty sure she likes you other than your ass" said Shelia

Kyle give his mother a confusing look 'Ok, that was weird, last time I cussed in front of my mom, she usually bitch at me and now that she says dirty words too? That's awesome but weird'

45 minutes later, the plane arrived and they were aboard and Gerald give Ike and Kyle a serious look and said "Remember boys, this is a 1½ hour flight back to South Park and don't panic when your ears hurt this time, it's completely normal."

At the beginning of summer, when they almost got to New Jersey, Ike and Kyle starting to scream that their ears start to hurt painfully for them and attracted unwanted attention towards them which embarrassed Gerald and Shelia.

"Ok dad" cried Kyle and Ike

They got in their seats with Kyle pull out his IPod listening to his favorite rapper Eminem, Ike is playing Pokémon, and Gerald and Shelia were sleeping hoping that Kyle and Ike won't scream at the end of the flight.

**[Stan's Backyard, 12:15 p.m.]**

After all the guest arrived; Stan and Kenny were outside talking to Clyde Donovan, Craig Tucker, Token Black, Tweek Tweak, Butters Stotch, and unfortunately Eric Cartman.

"I wonder when Kyle is coming back, I haven't seen him since he left for Jersey" said Stan

"Fuck Kyle, I hope that Jew rat died from a plane crash" replied Cartman before everyone but Stan and Kenny give a 'what the fuck' look.

"Dude, why the fuck are you so obsessed of Kyle dying?" asked Clyde

"Because apparently Kyle went to his house and destroy everything his room after Ike got out of the hospital and Cartman is all pissed off" Stan replied for Cartman

"Yeah Clyde, but if that Jew ever dare come close to me or my house, I'll beat that motherfucking Jew up! Cartman said harshly annoying Stan and Kenny.

"Dude, seriously? Wendy beat you up after you make fun of her presentation, so how the fuck can you beat up Kyle?!" Kenny said giving Cartman an annoyed look

"What you mean, I been working out while the Jew was at Jersey!" Cartman said angrily

"Yeah more like a fatass workout, you starting to look like the male version of Ms. Choksondik!" said Craig causing the group to erupt in laughter but pissed Cartman off

"HEY! I told all of you before that I'm not fat, I'm just festively plump" Cartman said angrily which caused the group to laugh even harder

"You do realized that you just call yourself fat right?" asked Stan

Cartman looks confused "What do you mean?"

"Festively plump means obese you dumb fat fuck" Stan said with a smirk

"Fuck you! Butters, how come you back me up no more?!"Cartman asked angrily and looked annoyed

"Oh, gee whiz Cartman, I can't be involved in any conflict or my parents will ground me and give me a big old spanking" said Butters

"Goddamit, you guys suck, screw you guys, I'm going inside" Cartman storming off

"What the fuck is his problem?" asked Token

"What do you mean?" asked Stan

"He's been obsessed of beating up Kyle nowadays; I mean he was even obsessed with Kyle way before he beat Ike up" replied Token

"He's been obsessed with Kyle since we brought Ike back from Canada during Christmas" Kenny said

"Oh Jesus! Cartman is going to beat Kyle up during the party" Tweek panicked

"Relax Tweek, I think it's the other way around, I mean, my ex-girlfriend beat him up 2 years ago and it took like 2 minutes during recess" Stan said with a smirk

"Oh OK, I mean the party is for Kyle and his family and it will suck if Kyle get beat up during the party" Tweek said calmily

The boys nodded in agreement and Wendy went up to the group of boys and asked "Stan, can I talk to you in private?"

"Sure, we could talk in my room" Stan said escorting Wendy to his room

**[Stan's Room, 12:30]**

"So what's on your mind?" asked Stan

"Stan, I want us to be back together, I know I been a bitch to you during 4th grade and I was wondering if you could forgive me" Wendy said hoping that Stan will forgive her

"Of course I forgive you, I know I wasn't the great boyfriend to you but I swear that I will be better this time" Stan said with a smile

"Sure, you will" Wendy giggled

"Anything else on your mind" asked Stan

"It's about Bebe" Wendy said.

"What about her?" Stan asked out of curiosity

"Remember I brought her to your tree house to play truth or dare with you and Kyle?" asked Wendy.

Stan is starting to think back the time when him and Kyle were building a tree house so that he could kiss Wendy before his step-dad ruined the moment. He remembered that Wendy dared Kyle to kiss Bebe which results Kyle to run out of the tree house shocked and terrified.

"OH MY GOD! Bebe is planning to kiss Kyle during the party?!" Stan surprisingly asked. Wendy nodded her head and said "That's not all she's planning to do"

"What else is she planning? I mean Bebe kissing Kyle is worse enough, the last time she kissed him, Kyle ran out of my tree house terrified and shocked. said Stan

"She's planning to confessed her love to Kyle in front of everyone while we give our gift to Kyle" said Wendy

"Oh, that's not so bad I mean, it's so obvious that the parents knew that Bebe liked Kyle but how is she going to confess her feelings to Kyle?" asked Stan

"She wrote a love letter and she's going to read to him" Wendy said with worry

"You know what her letter say?" asked Stan

"No, but hopefully she didn't make it awkward like last one when Mr. Garrison made you have to read it in front of the class" said Wendy

'Oh shit, now I'm beginning to worry about Bebe reading a love letter to Kyle, I don't even know if Kyle likes Bebe but we'll find out soon enough' thought Stan. "Uhhh, you want to go back outside, I want to keep our relationship a secret" said Stan

"Sure" Wendy said as they walked out of Stan's room

**[Stan's Backyard, 12:38]**

Stan walked outside and saw Kenny talking to Bebe and Lola and Bebe is eying him suspiciously

"What were you and Wendy talking about?" Bebe asked out of curiosity

"We were just talking about how we feel about Kyle coming back" said Stan

"Uh huh and did she say anything else?" Bebe asked suspiciously

"No, just talking about how happy I was that Kyle is coming back" said Stan

"Ok, but can I ask you a question?" asked Bebe

"Sure, what's your question?" Stan asked hoping it's not about him and Wendy

"Do you know if Kyle have any girlfriends while he's at Jersey?" Bebe asked hoping that the answer is no

"I have no idea, I know he had one before but they broke up because of his family's wealth, I think you should ask him yourself" replied Stan

'Ok, not the answer I'm looking for but I'll deal with it' thought Bebe.

"Ok, is he a virgin?" asked Bebe

"Jesus, Bebe! I seriously don't know, you got to ask him yourself" exclaimed Stan

Bebe was silent and ran inside. Stan pretend to look confused and asked "What's with her? Why did she keep asking me these question about Kyle?"

"If we tell you, you can't tell anyone else" said Kenny

"About Bebe being in love with Kyle, yeah I know about it" Stan said with a smirk

"Yeah, but don't tell anyone" said Lola

Minutes passes by and everyone are getting the food and presents ready

**[Stan's House, 12:56]**

After they got ready they heard a doorbell knowing that the Broflovski were at the door

"Quick! Everyone hide in the living room. I'm going to open the door for them" Randy hissed at everyone

As everyone are in the living room hiding, Randy opened the door and greeted the Broflovski family

"Damn Gerald, have you and your sons been working out?" And who's this fine lady you brought with you?" Randy asked surprisingly and curiosity

"Yes Randy, we've been working out and the woman I've brought is my wife" said Gerald with an annoyed look

"You're remarried? That's awesome man, is Shelia alright with it?" Randy asked out of confusion

"Randy, of course I'm alright with it, I mean who weren't marry this fine man?" Shelia said surprising Randy

"Holy Shit!" exclaimed Randy

"Well, don't just stand there, are you going to invite us in?" Gerald give Randy an annoying look

"Oh yeah, come on in, follow me to the living room" said Randy

As they move to the living room, everyone but Cartman jumped out of their hiding spot and shouted "WELCOME BACK!"


	5. Chapter 4 : Truth or Dare

**Chapter 4: Truth or Dare**

**[Stan's Living room, 1:00 pm]**

As everyone greeted the Broflovski's, Kenny and Stan walked up to Kyle to start a conversation with him

"Hey Kyle, you ready for football preseason coming up?" asked Stan

"Yeah man, I can't wait, what position you guys going for?" asked Kyle

"Kyle you know as well as I do that I'm playing quarterback and Kenny is going for wide receiver and safety, the question is, what position are you going for? You look like you been hitting the gym" said Stan

"I'm going for tightend and linebacker" Kyle said with a smile. Token, Craig, Clyde, Tweek, and Butters went up to them and join the conversation

"Damn Kyle, how long have you been lifting?" Token asked out of curiosity

"Pretty much the whole summer" said Kyle

"You did anything else at Jersey?" Butters asked out of curiosity

"I did a lot of surfing at the beach, mixed martial arts with Ike and my dad, go to parties with my dad, and just get ready for school and sports" said Kyle

"Oh Jesus! Are you going to beat Cartman up? He's been talking a lot of shit about you" said Tweek

"What! What did that fat fuck fuck said this time?" Kyle asked with a hint of anger in his voice

"He said something about you dying in a plane crash and he's going to beat you up when you get here" Craig replied for Tweek

Cartman popped out of his hiding spot and walked up to the group and said "Hey Guys! How you guys doing? HEY Kyle, fist bump?" There's hint of fear in his voice

"No I'm not giving you a fucking fist bump, you were talking so much shit about me dying in a plane crash and beat me up during the party!" Kyle said harshly

"Fuck you Kyle, and screw you guys, I'm going outside" said Cartman before he went outside

"Dude, are you going to fight him?" asked Clyde

Kyle was thinking for a moment if beating up Cartman will end the feud between those two

"I don't know, if I beat him up right now, he'll probably going to hate me more" said Kyle

Minutes passed by and the boys are still talking until Bebe went up to Kyle

"Hey Kyle" Bebe said with the puppy eyes

"Hey, what's up?" asked Kyle

Bebe starting to smile and whispered in Kyle's ear "Oh nothing, I was thinking if you and I could talk privately right now, I have something to talk to you about"

Kyle is confused and shrugged "Sure, but it depends what you want to talk about" Kyle whispered back

Bebe looked at Stan and the boys with a serious look "Do you mind if I borrow Kyle for a sec?" asked Bebe

"Sure, borrow him as long as you want" Stan said with a smirk on his face and looked at Kyle who giving Stan a confusing look

"Alright see you guys later. Where you want to talk?" asked Kyle

"Stan's room will be good, also I have a game for two people and you're playing with me" said Bebe giving Kyle a smile when they entered Stan's room

'I don't like the sound of that, if it is truth or dare, I might as well just keep saying truth every time' thought Kyle. "You want to play the game first or talk?" asked Kyle

Bebe smile widely and said "Let's play truth or dare, I haven't play that game since you ditch the tree house"

'Shit I knew it, I wonder what she's up to' "Ummm, ok who goes first" asked Kyle

"I go first. Kyle truth or dare?" – Bebe

"Truth" – Kyle

"I heard that you have a girlfriend but broke up with her a week later, did you had other ones?" – Bebe with a hope of a no

"Nah, I only had one but broke up because she was after my family's wealth" – Kyle

"Truth or Dare" – Kyle

"Truth" – Bebe

"Why were you so happy that I was back?" – Kyle

"I was happy because South Park is not the same without you" – Bebe

'What she means that it's not the same without me? She barely even hangs out with me' thought Kyle

"My turn! Kyle, truth or dare" – Bebe

"Truth" – Kyle

"Are you a virgin" – Bebe

'Ok this is getting really awkward, why is she even asking me these types of questions?' thought Kyle

"Seriously Bebe?" – Kyle

"Just answer the question, I'll give you two truths if you answer this question" – Bebe

"Yes, do you still have a crush on me since 3rd grade?" – Kyle

"Yes I still do" – Bebe blushed

"Why did you have an obsession with me?" – Kyle

"I don't know, I guess it's because every time we see a problem you always find a logical solution, you're always so determined to be the best in the class, you always stood out from the crowd even though you were listed one of the popular boys in our grade, and but what attracts me the most was your humble yet arrogant attitude. Can I ask you a question?" – Bebe

"Shoot" – Kyle

"Can I kiss you" – Bebe hoping that Kyle will yes

"No" – Kyle said with a smile

Bebe's eyes widened and her eyes begin to tear up and scowled "YOU JERK! Why NOT!? I just confessed my feelings for you and tha.." Kyle cut her off by placing his lips on hers

Bebe was shocked but gives in to the kiss, she didn't expect Kyle; the boy who rejects her since 3rd grade, the boy who she fell in love with, the boy who she confessed her love to, giving her a passionate kiss.

The kiss lasted for a minute until Bebe pulled back to catch her breath and asked "Why?"

Kyle took a deep breath and said "I love you, I might not have realized it when we were in the tree house but we were too young to understand and you seemed to be forward back then and it kind of creeps me out. I realized that we don't have a lot of stuff in common but I just feel so attracted to you and you always appear on my mind while I was at Jersey"

"Oh Kyle, you have no idea how long I waited to hear these words out of your mouth. I love you too. You have no idea how heartbroken I was when I never get a chance to walk up to you and tell you how I feel before you left for Jersey. I was so scared that you won't love me back because I feel that you barely notice me every time I see you in the halls" said Bebe

"Well, are you still scared?" Kyle asked with a smile

Bebe shook her head and said "Not anymore, I was going to cry when you said no after I ask if I could kiss you"

"Well, I was thinking about it" Kyle said and started to laugh

"You're a jerk" Bebe giggled playfully punching him

Kyle laugh started to tone down and pull Bebe in for another kiss which lasted for 25 second because Stan walked in the room

"DUDE!" Stan exclaimed

"Stan, it's not what you think" Kyle said as he pulled away from the kiss

"Whatever, people are waiting for you in the living room, it's time for your family to open your presents" said Stan


	6. Chapter 5 : Love Confession

**Chapter 5: Love Confession**

**[Stan's Living Room, 1:32 p.m]**

Stan, Kyle, and Bebe went down to the living and see that everyone were waiting for Kyle

"Hurry up Kyle! Mommy, Daddy, and I just finished opening our presents"

"Ok Ok Geez" Kyle exclaimed as Ike is waiting impatiently

Kyle opened both Kenny's and Stan's gift for him and see that they got him new Hyperdunks and a Carmelo Anthony jersey. Kyle was happy, he always wanted Anthony's jersey but his parents won't buy it for him.

"Wow, thanks guys, never thought that you guys would buy the jersey and the shoes for me, you guys are the best" said Kyle

"No problem, what are friends for" said Stan. Kyle went to look at Clyde's present and see a basketball with Allen Iverson's signature and a picture of him, Stan, Clyde, Token, Craig, Kenny, and the basketball team group together holding a 1st place trophy nationals and Kyle with the MVP award; at the back of the picture say's 'We win as a team, lose as a team, we live as a team'.

"Thanks Clyde" said Kyle

"No problem bro" Clyde replied.

After he open all the boys present which Craig give him a new Terrance and Phillip video game, Token give him a football signed by John Elway that his father got before Token was born and a picture of the football team winning the close game in nationals holding the trophy up in the air which Stan made MVP of the game and on the back says 'We're a family and nothing could separate us', Butters give him baseball bat made of maple wood, Tweek got him a piece of wood saying 'True friendships do not die nor will they be separated', and Cartman unfortunately give Kyle a boxing punch toy hit his face but the result was Kyle got up and punch Cartman in the gut making Cartman drop to the ground; he went to open Bebe's present and see that she give him a surfboard with the top saying 'I Love You'. Kyle blushed as everyone shouted "AWWW".

Bebe went up and said "I also wrote a poem for you Kyle, mind if I read it". Kyle blushed and said "Go ahead".

The love poem was read:

I don't think you will

ever fully understand

how you've touched my life

and made me who I am.

I don't think you could ever know

just how truly special you are

that even on the darkest nights

you are my brightest star.

I don't think you will ever fully comprehend

how you've made my dreams come true

or how you've opened my heart

to love and the wonders it can do.

You've allowed me to experience

something very hard to find

unconditional love that exists

in my body, soul, and mind.

I don't think you could ever feel

all the love I have to give

and I'm sure you'll never realize

you've been my will to live.

You are an amazing person

and without you I don't know where I'd be.

Having you in my life

completes and fulfills every part of me.

Bebe finished reading and waiting for Kyle's response of what he thinks of her poem. "That was beautiful, but I got a poem I want to share with you" Kyle said with embarrassment and took a deep breath thinking 'Well, there's no point of hiding it anymore, I mean Stan caught me making out with Bebe in his room'

Kyle's poem read:

It is said there are Angels

In Heaven above

And they shine with the light

Of an inner love

Of these things

I had not a clue

But that was

Before I found you

For in you I've found

A love that is so right

It shines all around

With the brightest of light

It comes from somewhere

So deep within

That it has no beginning

And knows no end

Your love is a light

That brightens each day

Of all of the people

You see on your way

Where ever you go

Or whatever you do

All see the love

That you have inside you

That God sent you here

To a place where you'd be

Sharing such love

With someone like me

Is proof for me

That angels exist

And are filled with a love

That no man could resist

I thank God each day

For finding the time

For looking down on me

And making you mine

So yes there are Angels

In heaven above

I know because God

Sent me one to love

Bebe's eyes begin tear up, she went up to Kyle and give him a tight hug but she doesn't realized that Kyle still have presents to open

"Bebe, I still have some presents to open". Bebe let go and said "Sorry Kyle, it's just the poem was so beautiful and I haven't feel so loved". Bebe's parents are at the corner watching their daughter letting Kyle go and Bebe's dad whispered "I haven't seen Bebe this happy before, have you?" Bebe's mother was thinking the same thing and whispered "No, but that Kyle boy seems to make her happy, I went in to her room and read her diary which is mostly about 'why she loves Kyle'".

Kyle finished open all of his presents. Wendy give him 'Harry Potter: The Deadly Hollows' book, Red give him Eminem's Curtain Call album, Nicole give him a picture of them on a date at the Denver Nuggets vs LA Clippers game.

"Alright, now that Kyle opened his presents, LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED!" shouted Randy as he start chugging a can of beer

Every parents cheered in agreement and start grabbing can of beers and start putting on "Diamonds from Sierra Leone" by Kanye West and before the music was played, Randy cranked the volume all the way up and the whole neighborhood looked out the window trying to shout out to him to turn it down but Randy just ignore them and shrugs.

Stan went up to Kyle and asked "Want to catch some footballs?" Kyle responded by nodding his head

As they reach to the back door, Bebe cling onto Kyle's arms

"Kyle, can we talk?" asked Bebe.

'What does she want to talk about? Did I do something wrong' thought Kyle and said "Can this wait? I'm going to catch some passes from Stan for a bit. You can watch if you want" offered Kyle

Bebe nodded her head and said "OK"

Stan was looking right at Bebe as she was staring directly at Kyle and smirked

"Hey Kyle, why don't you take off your hat and jacket, it's kinda hot outside don't you think?" Stan said with a smirk on his face

Kyle was caught by surprised and said "I guess but why the hat?". Stan whisper "A person behind you is checking you out"

Kyle looked back and begin to blush when he see Bebe giving him a perverted smile

'I'm surprised that the way Bebe smile hasn't changed. She give me that smile since the day Wendy try to hook us up, it creeped me out but I believe I'm getting use to it' thought Kyle giving a loving smile

Kyle removed his hat and jacket and ask Bebe to hold them, showing off his athletic muscular arms and his new haircut for Bebe to marvel

**10 minutes later of catching passes**

"Wow Kyle, I guess you and Kenny might be my favorite receivers but mostly you, you're incredible! With you on the team, we might go undefeated this upcoming school year!" exclaimed Stan

Kyle nodded his head in agreement and said "Hell Yeah, but wait until we get to high school". Kyle start walking toward Bebe grabbing his jacket and hat and asked "What you want to talk about?"

Bebe didn't respond but grabbed his hand and dragged him to Stan room while Stan stood there thinking 'She is really attached to him, first they maked out in my room and now she's dragging him somewhere private? Wow, that's going to be one hell of a relationship'

**[Stan's Room, 2:15 p.m]**

When Bebe led Kyle to Stan's room, she smiled at him and asked "Kyle, have you ever think of me while you were in Jersey?"

"To be honest, I have but not as much I think of Stan and Kenny" said Kyle

Bebe looks interested and asked "What have you think about?"

"How Stan, Kenny, and I could maintain our friendship while I'm in Jersey, how will we get ready for school, and how we get ready for football" said Kyle forgotting to mention about Bebe

Bebe pouted and asked "What about me? Have you think of me at all?"

"Oh yeah, I totally forgot! I was thinking of how to get your attention when I come back so I thought of a poem in my head and start to memorizing it every single day until it gets stuck in my head. I was still thinking about you while I was dating Brooke who is now my ex" said Kyle

"AW, that's sweet" Bebe said with a blush then give Kyle a peck on a cheek

"So, are we together?" Kyle ask with confusion

"Of course unless you don't want to be my boyfriend" Bebe said with the puppy eyes

"Of course I'll be your boyfriend unless you don't want to be my girlfriend" said Kyle

Bebe give Kyle a smile and said "Let's go downstairs, I think Stan is thinking we're making out in his room again" Kyle blushed

**[Stan's Living room, 2:45 p.m]**

Stan, Kenny, Lola were in the middle of the living room talking while the parents are getting drunk

"So, what you think Kyle and Bebe doing in your room?" asked Kenny

"Probably making out in my room" said Stan

"I'm so happy for Bebe, she always complaining about Kyle not talking to her during every school year" Lola butt in

"Well, now she's dating him, do you think she will ever shut up about what her boyfriend do unlike the time she went out with Clyde during 4th grade?" Kenny asked

Lola giggled and said "Better than hearing her complaining, I mean she never stop until she gets what she want and obviously her only desire is Kyle"

Stan who is listening to the conversation spotted Kyle and Bebe walking toward them and say "Hey guys, how was the talk?"

"It was good, we decided to be boyfriend and girlfriend" Kyle said with embarrassment

"So, that means we could plan a double date! Right Bebe?" Lola asked

Bebe blushed and said "Sure"

Stan who feels left out of the conversation grabbed Kenny and Kyle outside and looked at the girls and ask "Mind if I borrow your boys for a bit?"

Lola doesn't seemed to mind and nodded her head but Bebe is different and said with a serious look "15 minutes" 'How dare he? Doesn't he know that the reason I cling onto Kyle's arm before Kyle was going to catch some footballs? The reason is because this was the first day Kyle and I started to become boyfriend and girlfriend and this was the first time we started talking'

Stan was shocked of her response 'Damn, she is serious. Now I know what Lola meant about what she wants. That bitch is so attached to him. It's like she won't keep her eyes off him' "Come on Bebe, I just need to talk to him, just come and get him after you're done with your conversation" Stan said

Bebe looked at Stan like she was going to slap him but Kyle stepped in sand said "Stan, I think it's better to do what she says, I mean, I could hang out with you tomorrow, during church, and not to mention football season. I kinda want to spend my time with Bebe alone today" 'Why would the hell Stan talk back to my girl? Doesn't he know the reason why Bebe say 15 minutes? It's because she's trying to get to know me' thought Kyle. Bebe looked at Kyle and blow him a kiss

Stan looked at his best friend and his girlfriend with a surprising look and give in "Fine, I give him back when 15 minutes is up"

**[Stan's Backyard, 3:12 p.m]**

Stan, Kyle, and Kenny are now outside and Stan look at Kyle and said "Dude, why didn't you back me up while your girlfriend is giving me a death stare?"

Kyle was surprise of his tone and calmly said "Dude, I just want to spend time with her today, the reason she says 15 minutes is because we never spend that much time together and the time during the tree house doesn't count because I ran out after that kiss"

Stan calmed down and said "Sorry dude, it's just every time I'm in an argument with someone, either you or Kenny were there to back me up"

Kenny jumped in and said "You know that girls complicates things Stan, remember that time when Wendy drag you away from us and we try to pull you back in but you told us that you want to spend time with her?"

Stan looked down and said "Yeah, but yo, we need to make plans of what we doing before preseason"

**15 minutes later and Stan just realized that it's time give Kyle back to Bebe**

Stan looked at his watch and said "Holy Shit, Kyle I think it's time for you to go back to Bebe before she kills me"

Kyle smiled and left to go find Bebe

**[Stan's Living room, 3:27 p.m]**

Kyle starts walking about looking for Bebe until someone behind him grabbed his ass. Kyle turned around and saw Bebe smiling at him and try to say something but Bebe silent him by kissing him aggressively.

After 45 seconds, Kyle pulled from the kiss and start laughing "Moving pretty fast aren't we?"

Bebe blushed and giggled; "What can I say? I can't stop thinking about you. I just miss your hot sweet ass!" said Bebe

Kyle smiled "You naughty girl, we just became boyfriend and girlfriend for like 1 1/2 hours and all you could think of is my ass!"

"I'm not just thinking of your ass; I was thinking of beating up Stan if he didn't let you go after 15 minutes" Bebe said flirtatiously

Kyle's face came closer to Bebe and whisper "How about we ditch the party and get to know each other at Starks Pond?"

Bebe give Kyle a look of concern and said "I don't know Kyle, what would your mom do if you ditch the party just to get to know your girlfriend?"

"I don't think parents will know, everyone of them are drunk as shit so I don't think my mom will do anything, both of my parents actually suggest me to read the poem to you in front of everyone" said Kyle giving Bebe a big wide smile

Bebe smiled back and said "Well, maybe we could we could go to Starks Pond but on one condition!

'Wonder what it is' "I'm listening" said Kyle

"You have to promise that I'll be the only girl who will be able to touch your ass" Bebe said seriously

Kyle laughed and said "Of course I promise, you're my girlfriend and there's no way I'm going to allow another girl to touch me. Are you worried that there's another girl I like? If there is one then I would never be your boyfriend"

Bebe smiled grabbed Kyle's hand and whisper "Then what are you waiting for? Let's go". Kyle lead Bebe out of the party and start walking to Starks Pond

**Meanwhile at Stan's backyard**

"AWHH, ISN'T HE CUTE?!" the girls shouted while grabbing Ike like he was in kindergarten again.

"Will you girls stop treating me like I'm still in kindergarten?!" Ike shouted at them

"But we can't, you just too cute!" shouted Red

Ike is trying to go back inside but he was squeezed by the girls

"Seriously, can you girls let go!? I'm need to go to the bathroom!" Ike shouted impatiently

"Well, maybe we could escort you to the bathroom" said Nicole

Ike's eyes widened and said "Come on, seriously? you girls are acting like my mom!"

"We're only kidding Ike. Geez, you have a short temper like your brother" Wendy giggled

Ike just ignored Wendy and ran inside

**Stan and Kenny**

"Dude, where did Kyle and Bebe go?" asked Kenny

"I don't know, want to check my room? They might be there" Stan replied and Kenny nodded his head

When they looked in Stan's room, neither Kyle or Bebe were there. "That's strange, where could they have gone?" asked Stan

"No clue, want to ask people to play some football?" asked Kenny

"Sure, Let's GO!" Stan shouted in Kenny's ear

Stan and Kenny Went outside and play football

**[Starks Pond, 7:45 p.m]**

Kyle and Bebe were sitting next to each other peacefully and Bebe put her head on Kyle's broad shoulder while Kyle had his arm around her

"This is probably the best date I ever went on, better than when Clyde took me here which ended a disaster" Bebe said with excitement

"What happen during that date?" Kyle asked

"We were having a great time here until Clyde say that we can't be together. He find out the reason I'm dating him is so that I get free shoes and the store lost half of it's profit. He said that he likes someone else and we started to argue. I try to win him back but he just doesn't want to do anything with me anymore, he was mad after he found out why I'm dating him and then he walked away" Bebe replied in a sad tone

"So, the reason you dated Clyde is so that you get free shoes?!" Kyle asked seriously

Bebe could see Kyle is looking serious right now and said "Yes, but I was just a spoil little girl, it's just I like nothing else but shoes back then. Are you mad at me?"

"Are you dating me because I'm rich and you think I will buy anything you want?!" Kyle asked furiously

"NO! Kyle, I told you why I love you. I swear to God that I'm not dating you because you're rich; I'm dating you because you were a challenge, you were different from other boys, you sometimes want to stand away from the crowd but you are listed as one of the popular boys in the school, you always rejected me every time I try to ask you out and that breaks my heart, and you always haunt me in my dream which turn into nightmares everyday while you're in Jersey! Do you know what it's like having nightmares of a person who you love always rejects you until that person love you back?!" Bebe replied while wrapping her arms around Kyle crying

Kyle could see Bebe crying on his chest and stroke her cheek. "It's ok, I'm not mad, I'm just don't want to repeat the same mistake I did when I started dating Brooke and you're wrong about me not knowing what it's like having nightmares of a person not loving you" Kyle said calmly

Bebe begin to dry her tear and took a deep breath and asked "Kyle, is it me that you been nightmares about?"

"Yes, every time I go to sleep, I think of you. Every dream turns into a nightmare and you were in my dreams and you always say you will never love me. I still sleep through these nightmares and every morning I get up and I look myself in the mirror seeing nothing but a sad and concern boy who want to feel loved by a girl he likes. I was planning to ask you out on a date during the end of the school year but something tragic happened" Kyle replied and his face turn from calm to a sad look

"What? Why didn't you just ask me out? What is this tragic accident!?" Bebe asked furiously. She was not mad at him, she was mad at the fact there was a reason why he never ask her out that day

"Cartman dragged Ike from school and Ike was shown up being beat up in front of my house. Ike was sent to the hospital after the incident and I rushed out of school to see my little brother in the hospital. I sit there hoping my brother to wake up soon and I made a promise to him that once I find out who put him in this condition, I will make that person's life into a living nightmare. A week passed and Ike woke up and told me what happen. I got so angry when I found out that Cartman was responsible for putting Ike in a critical condition and I ran into Cartman's room and destroy everything in his room." Kyle replied

Bebe calmed down and went in and press her lips on Kyle and said "You want to go back? It's kinda late for us to be alone"

Kyle looked at his phone and it say's 7:55. "Yeah, I think people are going to be worry about us been gone"

**[Stan's backyard, 8:15 p.m]**

Stan and the boys just finished with their football game and still no Kyle in sight

"Damn, where the hell is that fucking Jew? I bet he's scared that I would lay him out right now!" said Cartman with a cocky attitude

Stan is starting to have a problem with Cartman's bitchy and harsh comments about Kyle and said "He went somewhere with Bebe. By the way, you should seriously stop when you fucking know that he could have beat you up in front of everyone and make you his bitch!"

"Wait, Bebe as in that whore who dated Clyde so that she could get free shoes?! HAHAHAHA that's funny! A Jew and a Whore! A PERFECT COUPLE!" Cartman just laughing at his own joke

"At least Kyle has a girlfriend unlike your fat ass who always sits on the couch eating cheesy poofs!" Kenny butted in

"HEY! I told you that I'M NOT FAT! AND KYLE'S GIRLFRIEND IS A WHORE, YOU CAN EVEN ASK CLYDE! Right Clyde?" Cartman asked

"Dude, I couldn't care less and she almost got my dad's store to bankruptcy and if she is dating Kyle then I wish him best of luck that she won't be dating him for his family's wealth" Clyde replied calmly

"Well, is she or is she NOT!?" Cartman demand for an answer

"I say I couldn't care less for what she is a whore or not. Kyle is dating her so how about you ask him so fuck off!" Clyde replied with an annoyed look

"Alright, FUCK you guys! I'm going back inside!" Cartman yelled

Stan went up to Clyde and ask him calmly "Hey, I know you don't really care but I'm kinda concerned for Kyle so is Bebe a whore?"

"I said she is because she took a lot of shoes but I think you should ask Kyle about that" Clyde replied knowing Stan is kinda worry about Kyle and he got to admit that he is worry about Kyle as well

"So, what now?" asked Craig

"Dude, I kinda want to go back home, I'm kinda tired" Token said while Clyde, Butters, Tweek, and Craig nodded their heads in agreement

"I'm going to hang out with my girlfriend until either her or I leave" said Kenny as he walked off

"Well, I guess I'm by myself" Stan said

Stan sat on his porch until Wendy came to confront him

"So, Kyle and Bebe still not back?" Wendy asked

"No and I'm kinda worry about Kyle's relationship" Stan said with concern

"Is it because of what happen between her and Clyde before Clyde broke up with her?" Wendy asked

Stan raised his eyebrows and asked "How did you know?"

"What else? Every boy in our grade don't want to date Bebe anymore due to she almost cause Clyde's father's shoe store to bankruptcy" Wendy replied

Stan stay silent and Wendy decide to break it by pressing her lips on his and said "Don't worry, I don't think Bebe will break Kyle's heart. I don't think she's dating him for his money"

"I hope you're right because I don't want to see my friend to regret it" Stan said

Wendy smiled and decide to tease him "You really care for Kyle don't you?

"Of course, he's like a brother to me. He never leave my side when it comes to any conflict towards me just like Kenny until Bebe came between us and she was so controlling when it's about Kyle and it's like she never leave her eyes off him" said Stan

"Aww Stan, that's cute but the reason was because Kyle was a challenge for her to deal with. He rejected her during 4th and 5th grade and it breaks her heart over and over again. She doesn't know Kyle like you do, that reminds me of you and I when we started dating when I jumped in between you and your group of friends and I bet your friends feel the same way before" Wendy say confronting him

Stan realized that she was right and was about to say something until something interrupted their moment. They both look and it was Kyle and Bebe walking back holding each other's hands

Wendy smiled and said "You two are so cute together" Kyle blushed and Bebe giggled

"So, how was your date bro? Where did you guys go?" Stan asked

"The date was great and we went to Stark's Pond. What did you do while we were gone?" Kyle asked

"Play football and hearing Cartman's fat ass mouth" Stan said with an annoyed tone

"What did he say this time?" Kyle asked curiously and annoyed

"Nothing but saying that you were a pussy to stand up to him and he kinda insulted you and Bebe being together" Stan said calmly

Bebe couldn't believe what she was hearing and she was going to say something but Kyle butt in instead "WHAT! Where is that FATASS!" Kyle demanded

**SMACK**

"What on earth just happened?" Stan asked and walked in the house with Kyle, Wendy, and Bebe behind him

"HOLY SHIT!" Kyle exclaimed as he saw Cartman laying unconsciously on the ground and Ike looked like he was going to kill Cartman

"Dude, did your little brother just beat Cartman the fuck up?" Stan asked

"I believe so, Ike look like he was going to rip Cartman's arms apart" Kyle replied

"Dude, remind me not to mess with Ike" Stan said with fear

"You have nothing to worry about, I guess Cartman try to grab him and sent him to the hospital again" Kyle replied

"Well, it's nice to see that you're back Kyle but I'm out" Wendy said. Kyle nodded his head

"Well, my parents just text me that they're home and they told me to make sure to be back safely so Kyle, do you mind if you could walk me to my house?" Bebe asked with the puppy eyes

Kyle look at Stan nodded his head signalling Kyle to walk her

"Sure, I'll love to escort you back" Kyle said politely resulting Bebe to giggle

"See ya tomorrow Stan!" Kyle shouted

"See ya" Stan shouted back and made way to his room after he realize that Kenny left and he told the Broflovski's that Kyle is walking Bebe home.

Stan lay on his bed and fell asleep

**Meanwhile with Bebe and Kyle**

"So, Kyle what is friendship with Stan, Kenny, and Cartman like?" Bebe asked out of curiosity

"Stan and Kenny are like brothers to me and we always look out for each other. Cartman on the other hand is not a friend of mine anymore; he always makes racial jokes, rip me off of being a Jew and Jersey, and bow he threaten my little brother." Kyle said

"Well, sounds like someone is being protective of three people, have any room for one more?" Bebe teased and giggled

Kyle blushed and just kissed Bebe passionately and asked "Does that answer your question?" Bebe nodded

"Kyle, what would you do if Cartman insulted us again? I was going to slap him but you butted in" Bebe said

"I was going to fuck him up for insulting you" Kyle said

"You know, I could handle it myself. I'm not a helpless girl you know?" Bebe giggled

"Well of course I know, but I'm not going to let anyone insult you like that. I care for you Bebe and I will never do anything or let anything to hurt you" said Kyle

"Prove it" Bebe teased

"Ok" Kyle said and lean in and kiss Bebe aggressively giving Bebe what she wants

Bebe kissed him back placing her hand on his ass and try to strip him starting on his pants but Kyle stopped her and Bebe pouted

"Bebe, we're too young and we're not ready for this" Kyle try to reason with her

"I understand, I just can't help it, I just want to be your first and I want you to be my first. I just ..." Kyle interrupted her with kiss and said "Bebe I promise you that you will be my first and I will keep my promise if you could stay faithful in our relationship"

"I promise, my parents told me that it's dishonest to cheat on a relationship and I'm glad I have the perfect boy with me" Bebe said with confidence

"What do you mean perfect?" Kyle asked

"The girls from our grade voted you, Stan, and Kenny as the three hottest boys in our grade. Kenny was at the top then Stan and finally you. Lola took Kenny, Wendy wants Stan, and I defiantly want you ever since before that tree house was built at Stan's backyard. When we play Truth or Dare, I thought you would look at me like I was your girlfriend but I was wrong, you look like you don't have a clue whats going on but now you decide that you want to be with me for the rest of our lives. That was the best thing ever happen to me, I never feel so much love from a boy that continuously rejected me before today nor win a heart of any boy before. Clyde had no idea about the relationship either until I told him how to be a boyfriend but he was always so clueless of what to do until a break up." Bebe replied

"So, what if I tell you that you are a controlling girlfriend who tells my friends to leave me with you for a whole day?" Kyle asked with a smile

Bebe frowned at Kyle "Are you breaking up with me?"

Kyle was caught off guard and said "No. No. I'm not. I was about to say was you being controlling attracts me. You always so determine to make thing right in our relationship and you never keep your eyes off me and making sure I'm not cheating on you. I will make sure that everywhere I go, you could come and I won't care what my friends say unless it's just a boy matter"

Bebe smile at his response and said "Well, at least someone needs to make sure you won't cheat on me or else I might have to cut your dick off"

Kyle laughed and got to Bebe's house. "Well, it's good to see you. Got anything to say before you go back in?" Kyle asked

Bebe just jumped at Kyle and kissed him passionately and whisper "Good night my prince charming"

"Night my sweet Juliet" Kyle said resulting Bebe blushed bright red like a tomato and giggled

What they didn't notice was Bebe's parents looked out the window watching the two of them since they got to her house. "How cute, I guess Bebe got her wish." Mrs Stevens exclaimed. "Yes, she did and I'm definitely going to keep an eye on that Kyle boy next time Bebe is with him" Mr. Stevens said with a normal tone. "Honey, I don't think you will need to worry about that. Kyle is a good boy, you knew his father when you two were young and I believe Kyle always follow his father's examples" Mrs. Stevens reason with her husband. "You're right, I could trust Kyle. He seems to be a good boy, strong, smart, and good spirit."


	7. Chapter 6: Awkward

**Chapter 6: Awkward**

**[Stan's Room, 8:15 a.m Friday August 10th 2007]**

5 days until his first football practice, Stan went to the bathroom to brush his teeth and put on his training clothes like he did everyday during summer. He went down to to eat breakfast with his family.

"So Stan, have you talk to Kyle at all yesterday?" Randy asked his son out of curiosity

"Yeah but not that much" Stan replied

"Not that much huh? What happened between you two? You boys were bestest friends I know and you guys never leave each other side" said Sharon

"Yeah but his new girlfriend hogged him all yesterday and pretty much she never lay her eyes off him" Stan replied

"Who's his girlfriend?" Randy asked of curiosity

'Seriously, he doesn't know? Bebe and Kyle read their poems in front of everyone' Stan thought and said "Bebe Stevens is now dating Kyle"

"Since when?" Sharon asked

'Seriously, my parents could be so fucking stupid sometimes' thought Stan and said with annoying tone "Since yesterday, I caught them making out in my room yesterday before they read their poems to each other"

The Marsh family finished eating their breakfast and Randy look at his son and said "Hey, since Kyle is back, want to ask him if he wants to train. Jimbo won't be able to train us today. He's updating his boxing gym and he's suppose to get his new guns this afternoon" Randy said

Stan smiled and said "Hell Yeah, I'm going to hit them up right now!"

Stan text his friends to see if they want to train for football. 15 minutes later, Kyle respond 'Sure, I need to get used to catching passes from you' and Kenny respond 'Yeah, I'm ready. pick me up now'

Randy and Stan got on the car and drive towards Kyle's house

Kyle ran out of the door with his training clothes, got on the car and asked "Hey bro, whats up?"

"Nothing much, about to train. How's walking with Bebe last night?" Stan asked out of curiosity

Kyle let out a sigh and said "It was great! Probably the best night I ever had. Better than walking around the beach attracting unwanted attention from random girls"

Stan was happy to hear it and said "That's awesome man, what you planning to do after training?"

"I don't know dude, either I hang with you and Kenny or I hang out with Bebe if she wanted to" Kyle replied

"Oh ok, well if you have to choose between the two I would suggest hang out with Bebe" Stan suggested

"Thanks dude" Kyle grinned

Randy just got to Kenny's house and Kenny just got in the car and say "Hey Dudes, whats up?"

"About to train as usual" Stan replied

"That's great! What about you Kyle?" Kenny asked

"Train" Kyle answered

"I meant what happen last night with you and Bebe" Kenny said

"Oh, last night with her was the best night I ever had all year. I like her better than all the girls I met from the beach even though she could be a pervert only to me but I'm fine with it" Kyle grinned

"That's cool, don't let her rape you right in the ass" Kenny said jokingly and Stan snickered

Kyle brushed and protest "She's not going to rape me; if she is going to, she could have done it last night"

"Jesus Kyle, I'm kidding" Kenny laughed

15 minutes of their conversation, they got to the gym

"Alright Kyle, we're doing chest, shoulders, and arms. After that, we go get something to eat and then we go onto the football field with you and Kenny catch some footballs from Stan" Randy said with a serious look

"Ok, Mr. Marsh" said Kyle

"Hey Kyle, let see how much you bench" said Stan trying to find out how strong Kyle could be

Kyle just start putting up 195 pounds and did 15 reps of it impressing Randy, Stan, and Kenny

"Damn, Kyle I could only do 8 reps of 195 and Kenny could only do 4" Stan said with surprise

"That what Mixed Martial Arts and lifting at the same day and only have one rest day do to you" Kyle said proudly

Stan and Kenny finished their 4th set of bench with Stan's last set doing 2 reps of 240 pounds and Kenny's last set was 2 reps of 205 pounds and Kyle was about to do his last set

"I gotta see this" said Stan and Kenny pull out his phone and record Kyle's last set and put it on Facebook

Kyle's last set was 4 reps of 250 pounds. Leaving Stan, Kenny, and Randy with their mouths dropped in surprise of what they witness. Stan now has a rival in gym class which happens to be his super best friend Kyle Broflovski

"Damn Kyle, look like I got a rival in gym class now" Stan said with smirked now happy that there's at least someone who rival with his athletic abilities unlike all the people in his grade and Kenny is almost there to be his other rival.

Kyle laughed and said jokingly "Better watch out because I'm planning to take the most athletic person in our grade title from you"

After an hour of workout, Randy looked at his watch which says 10:45 a.m and said "Boys, let's go to the football field, it's too early to eat lunch"

The boys looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders

**15 minutes later, they got to the football field**

"Alright boys, before we do the drills and some catching footballs, I want to time Kyle's 40 time" Randy said

Kyle got ready and Randy was at the other side on the 40 yard line and signal Kyle to go. Kyle sprint in top speed and when he passed the 40 yard line, Randy stop the stopwatch and see that Kyle ran a 4.53 which is slightly slower than Stan's 4.48 40 time and a lot slower than Kenny's which is a 4.34 40 time.

"Well, I'm impress Kyle even you're bigger than Stan and Kenny you're still fast and now let's go do some drills and catch some footballs!" said Randy

**An hour later**

"Alright boys, let's go somewhere to eat! Where you boys want to go?" Randy asked

Stan got an idea and said "Let's go to Old Country Buffet!"

Kyle and Kenny liked Stan's idea and hope Randy will take them there

"Alright boys, let's go to Old Country Buffet" said Randy as he and the boys got in the car

"Man, I'm going to pig out. I haven't eaten a big breakfast this morning" said Kenny

"Better not eat too much or you're going to end up like fatass(Cartman)" Stan said jokingly and Kyle snickered

"At least I run faster than both of you slow fucks and I weigh less than 130 pounds so I wouldn't be talking" Kenny talked back joining the laughter

15 minutes later, they got to the Buffet and start eating until they get full and Randy told him to stay away from greasy food

**[Wendy's room, 1:15 p.m]**

Wendy was on the computer checking on her Facebook and see a video of Kyle in the gym posted by Kenny while Bebe is on the bed bragging on her phone about how Kyle walk her home

"Bebe, you might want to see this" said Wendy

"I'll talk to you later Red, Wendy wants to show me something" said Bebe as she hang up his phone

Bebe went up to Wendy and asked "What are you showing me?"

Wendy smiled, show her the video, and said "Looks like Stan has a rival for gym class"

Bebe watch the video and smile 'I'm now dating the smartest and second richest boy in our grade who now rivals with Stan in athletics, how much better can it get?'

"Woah, Bebe look at the comments that this video been receiving" Wendy said as the people who are commenting were bunch of Kenny's girlfriends asking Kenny to hook them up with Kyle

Bebe eyes widen and lay on Wendy's bed

"Don't worry Bebe, I don't think Kyle will cheat on you with any of these girls" Wendy said cheering Bebe up

"He promise me he wouldn't and now more girls want him. I don't know what to do" Bebe said fearing that Kyle will break up with her just to be with other girls

"Well, do you think he will ever break a promise? If you do then why won't you call or text him?" Wendy asked

Bebe looked at Wendy and smiled "Maybe I should text him"

**[Kyle's room, 1:30 p.m]**

Kyle got back from eating at the buffet like 15 minutes ago and went up to his computer to check on his Facebook. While he was on his Facebook he saw a video that Kenny tagged him on and it was a video of him lifting 4 reps of 250 pounds. He wasn't that proud of the video due to it attracts too many girls he haven't even met asking to hook them up with him and he saw that he got 35 friend requests and out of all those 35 friend requests were girls. He didn't accept any of them and decide to change his relationship status to 'In a Relationship with Bebe Stevens'. Right after he did it, he got a text from Bebe saying 'You wouldn't cheat on me right?'

Kyle was shocked after she texted him that and realized that she saw Kenny's video and text back saying "No, we had this talk yesterday and you think I will break my promise? Lol, I don't know any of these girls that commented on Kenny's video'

Kyle laid on his bed after he get Bebe's text saying 'I didn't think you will break your promise. I'm just worried and do you have anything planned tonight?'

Kyle is thinking about what Stan said this morning ad text 'I don't, do you have anything in mind?'

Bebe texted back saying 'Want to meet me at Stark's Pond?'

Kyle was going to hang out with Stan today but looks like he has to cancel it texting him saying 'Hey dude, I'm not hanging out with you today :(, I'm going to Stark's Pond with Bebe. I'll see you at church on Sunday :)'. He texted Bebe saying 'Yeah, I'll meet you there in 2 hours, I'm going to take a nap first'

**[Stan's room, 1:45 p.m]**

Stan is still full from eating from the buffet took a nap on his bed thinking 'Dang, Kyle has plans with Bebe now and Kenny is out on a date. So I guess I'll hit Wendy up after I wake up from a nap'

**An hour later**

Stan woke up and looked at his phone saying 2:45 and texted Wendy saying 'Hey, you wanna meet up in Stark's Pond or something?'

Wendy texted back saying 'I'll meet you at Stark's Pond'

Stan texted Wendy 'Sweet, I'm going there right now'

Stan got out of his bed put up his Denver Broncos cap, Champ Bailey jersey with a black long sleeve under armour shirt, and black denim jean. He ran out of the door, got on his bike and start heading towards Stark's Pond.

He got there 15 minutes and when he got there, Wendy was there waiting for him

"Hey stud, what you been up to? You look like you just woke up or something" Wendy teased Stan

"Training with Kyle and Kenny and yeah I just woke up. I was going to hang with Kyle today but I guess Bebe want to do something with him" replied Stan

"That's cool, I think the reason Bebe wants to do something with him is because of Kenny's video of Kyle lifting at the gym with you and Kenny" Wendy said

Stan was confused and asked "What you mean? What video?"

'He didn't know?' thought Wendy and said "There was a video posted by Kenny on Facebook and apparently there were a lot of girls commenting asking Kenny to hook them up with Kyle and it kinda stresses Bebe out"

"Damn, so pretty much Bebe thought that Kyle will go for other girls? I could see why" Stan replied

"Yeah, it's kinda heartbreaking seeing a friend stressing out on a relationship" said Wendy

"I know but hey, now we're here how about we talk about non-related Kyle and Bebe relationship. That's getting fucking boring" Stan said

"Alright, what you want to talk about?" Wendy asked

"I want to talk about us. I was wondering how come every time we break up, we get back together for some reason" Stan said

"I don't know, I guess it's because I just feel safe with you but sometimes you're were so busy hanging out with your friends and had no time for me" said Wendy

"I know, when I said I would be a better boyfriend this time. I really mean it and I swear that I will spent more time with you. More than Kyle and Kenny" said Stan

"Stan, you don't need to spent more time with me than Kyle and Kenny, they are your best friends and I completely understand" Wendy said

"No, I think I should spent more time with you since now Kenny got Lola and Kyle dates Bebe now. There's nothing that will come between us now" Stan said and pulled Wendy to a passionate kiss

45 seconds later Wendy pulled back from the kiss to catch her breath and said " I ... I don't know what to say now. You just took my breath away."

"Just say 'I Love Stan Marsh and I don't know what to do without him'" Stan smirked

Wendy giggled and said "Oh yeah? What makes you think I'll say that?"

Stan picked her up in a bridal style and shouted "Because I love you Wendy Testaburger!" Wendy blushed

"Well, are you going to give me another kiss or are you going to stand there looking stupid and wonder what to do next?" Wendy asked teasing Stan

Stan blushed bright red as a tomato and decide to lay Wendy on a log and they start making out

They made out for 10 minutes until they heard someone coming towards them

"AWWW, you two are so cute!" Stan and Wendy looked and saw Bebe staring at them smiling

"Bebe, what are you doing here?" Wendy asked in annoy tone

"Kyle is meeting me here and when I got here, I saw you and Stan together" said Bebe

Stan couldn't believe what he was hearing 'Kyle is coming here? Jesus Christ! My relationship with Wendy was supposed to be a secret and it hasn't been a week'

"Uhhh, how long have you seen us?" Stan asked

"Long enough, like 3 minutes" Bebe replied and pulled out her phone and text Kyle about Stan and Wendy

"And can you keep this a secret?" asked Wendy not realizing that Bebe was texting someone

"What was that? I'm afraid your secret is already out, I just texted Kyle" Bebe giggled

"YOU WHAT!" Stan exclaimed

"I just texted Kyle about you guys and he'll be here in a minute" Bebe giggled

"BEBE! Seriously?! Just because you saw us doesn't mean you have to tell someone!" Wendy yelled

"Oh come on Wendy. I think Kyle has a right to know and your secret will be out anyway during school" Bebe protest

Wendy sigh and give in "Fine, but you're not telling anyone until school starts ok?"

"Sure, Kyle is the only person I texted" Bebe said then winked at them

"Thank you" Stan said with an annoyed tone

"No problem Stan and it's nice seeing you two back together" said Bebe

Stan let out a sigh and spotted Kyle walking towards them

"Hey guys, what you guys doing?" Kyle asked knowing what was going on

"They were making out on a log!" Bebe squeal

Kyle let out a laugh and said "Well, that wasn't surprising. Congrats you two! Stan, don't get her pregnant!"

Bebe laugh while Stan and Wendy blushed furiously and Stan give Kyle a death glare and yelled "God DAMMIT Kyle!"

"Relax, I'm joking! How about Bebe and I leave you two alone" Kyle suggested and grab Bebe arm and lead her away from Stan and Wendy

"Yeah, how about you do that" said Stan who was still embarrassed by Kyle's comment of getting Wendy pregnant

"Well, that was rude of Kyle" said Wendy still embarrassed

"Yeah I know! I never got this embarrassed in my life!" said Stan

"Same here, I can't believe that Kyle will say something like that!" said Wendy

Stan calmed down and said "Well, we're best friends and all we do is rip each other off but that pregnant comment was inappropriate"

Wendy nodded her head in agreement

**Kyle and Bebe**

"So, you want to talk to me about something?" asked Kyle

"Well, there's a video of you in the gym and you were lifting heavy weight and ..." Bebe said then was interrupted

"There was a lot of girls I don't know commenting about hooking them up with me? I know" Kyle said

Bebe scowled at Kyle "Not just that! Why did you have to interrupt me? I was going to say why did you have to show off like that? Are you trying to attract more girls so that they could marvel your body or how strong you are?!"

Kyle sigh 'Oh boy, this is going to be a long day' "Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt you. I didn't know that Kenny was recording me lifting. I wasn't trying to show off, I was going for my last set and when I got home, I saw that Kenny actually record me on my last set. I'm not trying to attract more girls. I love you"

Bebe calmed a bit and avoid eye contact with him and said "I don't believe you"

Kyle held out her hand and place a necklace made out of platinum with a plate made out of diamond with Sapphire in the middle of the plate in her hand and asked "You believe me now?"

Bebe look at the necklace with surprise then at Kyle with a loving smile and said "Where did you get this? This got to cost at least $100000 dollars"

"One of my uncles owns a jewelry store in New York and he give it to me as a present so I decide that I should give it to you" Kyle replied and smiled back

Kyle took the necklace from her hand and place it around her neck and said "It looks good on you and you didn't answer my question. Do you believe that I love you now?"

Bebe pressed her lips to his and said "Yes, I'm sorry that I yelled at you like that. I was just worried"

Kyle let out a laugh and said "There's nothing to be sorry about. I understand why"

"Really? From the looks of it you look pretty mad" Bebe teased

"Nah, I think you were over exaggerated" Kyle teased back

"Oh Really? Maybe you should keep an eye on your friends" Bebe teased

Kyle sigh and said "You're right. If weren't for him, you wouldn't get mad at me"

Bebe smile and said "Wanna come over to my house for dinner now? I have Xbox and a Nintendo Wii if you want to play"

Kyle was thinking about it for a bit then asked "Sure, what games you have?"

Bebe smiled "For Xbox I got Madden 07, NBA 2K7, Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, and Call of Duty 3. For the Wii, got The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess"

Kyle smiled and asked "You play any of those games?"

"Only Legend of Zelda, my cousin plays the other games" said Bebe

"Older or younger?" Kyle asked

"Older, he came from New York right after you left and he's attending South Park High this year" said Bebe

"Oh, that's cool" Kyle added a comment

"Yeah, well let's go" Bebe rushed and grab Kyle and they walked towards her house

**Kenny and Lola** **at the streets of South Park** **3:55 p.m****  
**

"So Kenny, I heard you post a video of Kyle lifting on Facebook. Is he more attractive than me?" Lola asked playfully

"Nah, he isn't as pretty as you but I did it for Bebe to watch" Kenny said then laugh

"You know it kinda stressed Bebe out because of other girls commenting" Lola said while laughing

"I wouldn't guess since Kyle just sent me an angry text like an hour ago" Kenny said

"What did the text say?" Lola asked out of curiosity

"The text say 'I swear to fucking god Kenny, if Bebe breaks up with me cuz of that fucking video Im going to fucking KILL U!' and I replied 'sorry'" Kenny answered

"Well, you're lucky because Bebe won't break up with him" said Lola

"Yeah but how you know that Kyle won't kick my ass?" asked Kenny

"The text say that if Bebe breaks up with him cuz of the video then he will kick your ass but she won't" Lola said then smile

"You're right but you'll never know what Kyle will do if he sees me" Kenny said panicking

"I'll text Bebe" Lola said to comfort her boyfriend

**Kyle and Bebe in front of Bebe's house 4:00 p.m**

"Well, we're here and by the way, are you going to kick Kenny's ass for that video?" Bebe asked

"Nah I think I'm going to let it go. Why you asked?" Kyle asked out of curiosity

"Lola texted me saying that you texted Kenny that you're going to kick his ass" Bebe said then laugh

Kyle begin to laugh and said "I was going to but I'm not"

"Is it because of me?" Bebe asked with a seductive smirk

"Yes" Kyle confessed result Bebe giggling and kiss him on the cheek

Bebe knock on the door and Bebe's father opened the door and see that Bebe is holding Kyle's hand tight and Kyle just gulped fearing that Bebe's dad won't approve him. Mr. Steven saw fear in Kyle's eyes and fold his arms and give Kyle a disapproval look.

"What you doing with my daughter boy!" Mr. Stevens pretend to be mad

"I.. I..." Kyle couldn't get words out of his mouth due to fear then Bebe giggled and said "Quit playing dad". Mr. Steven started to laugh and grab Kyle's hand to shake it.

"I was kidding Kyle. I hope you didn't take it personally" Mr. Stevens burst out into laughter and Kyle was full of relief

"I did for a sec sir but you got me good" Kyle replied

"I know, and did you give my daughter this beautiful necklace?" Mr. Stevens asked as he see the necklace around his daughter's neck

"I did sir" Kyle said proudly. Mr. Stevens smiled to see that someone is treating his daughter right and invite Kyle in "Well, come in. I bet Bebe invited you for dinner did she not?"

Kyle blushed and Bebe dragged Kyle into her house and then dragged him to her basement to introduce him to her cousin

Kyle looked at Bebe's cousin and see he was 6 feet tall and was pack with muscle with blonde hair and there was a girl who is around 5 feet and 8 inches with a slender body and with brownish blonde long hair and what freaks Kyle out was she look awfully familiar to him . They went up and saw them and Bebe's cousin smile and shout "Hey Cuz, who's your boyfriend"

Bebe blushed and said "This is Kyle Broflovski. He's my boyfriend" Bebe's cousin looked and him and smile in approval and the girl who is actually his girlfriend went up to Kyle and hugged him tightly much to Bebe's disbelief who is giving her a glare saying 'Get your hands off of my BOYFRIEND!'

"KYLE! LONG TIME NO SEE COUSIN!" the girl said with excitement surprised Bebe and her cousin

"Kendra?" Kyle asked and then think 'Oh Man! This is going to be one awkward day'

Kendra nodded her head and let go and asked "How you been? You look so different the last time I see you. Have you been working out with Uncle Joe?"

"I been good and yeah I've been hitting the gym with Uncle Joe" replied Kyle

Kendra smiled and said "Oh and Kyle, have you met my boyfriend Chad Moore?"

Chad and Kyle shook hands and Chad decide to speak "Man, love that grip" Kyle nodded and looked at Bebe and whisper "Can we go somewhere but here?"

Bebe nodded her head and drag Kyle to her bedroom. Kendra looked at Chad and said "Well that was awkward, I'm dating you and my cousin is dating your cousin. Wanna come to my house by the way? My parents won't be home for a week so we have the house for ourselves" Chad nodded and escort her to his 2007 BMW 335i Coupe.

**[Bebe's bedroom, 4:15 p.m] **(A/N. No it's not what you prevents think! They're not going to have sex!)

"Well, that was awkward as fuck" Kyle said and Bebe looked at him wondering why

"Why you say that?" Bebe asked and Kyle looked at Bebe

"Well, I'm dating you and my cousin is dating your cousin so don't you think it's kinda awkward when your own family member is dating the cousin of the person you go out with?" Kyle said and Bebe realized what he's saying

"I see what you mean. I was mad at first to think that she was your ex-girlfriend or something then was surprised that she was actually your cousin" said Bebe

"You thought she was my ex-girlfriend?! She's at least 5 years older than the both of us!" Kyle exclaimed

Bebe giggled at his reaction and said "Sorry, you know how I think. I'm not as smart as you"

Kyle sigh and decide to lay on Bebe's bed and just stay silent

Bebe decide to speak up "Kyle, do you remember the time Stan try to pass the note around class but was caught by Mr. Garrison?"

"Yeah, was that note from you?" Kyle asked

"It is. What you think of the note?" Bebe asked and giggled

"To be honest, I was really creeped out. It was so awkward but I don't care anymore" Kyle replied

"Well, what if I told you that I actually wish that it will happen soon?" Bebe asked hopefully

"Might not happen until high school or college, sorry Bebe" Kyle said still laying on Bebe's bed

Bebe got on her bed and lay next to Kyle "Of course not until high school, we planned it did we not?"

"We did" replied Kyle

Bebe wrapped her arms around Kyle and said "Somehow, I feel safe around you" Kyle nodded his head and caress her cheeks

**Stan and Wendy 5:57 p.m**

"Stan, it's getting late. Don't you think we need to go home?" Wendy asked

"Sure I could walk you home if you want" Stan offered

"I like that Mr. Future NFL Quarterback" Wendy said then give Stan a wide smile

**25 minutes later**

Wendy and Stan appeared in front of Wendy's house and Wendy's mom open the door

"Wendy! Where have you been?" Wendy's mom asked

"I been at Stark's Pond with Stan" answered Wendy knowing that her parents don't really like Stan at all because of his dad

"Well, get in and go to your room young lady" Wendy's mom demanded

Wendy was in tears and give Stan a loving face and whisper "I love you" and Stan replied "I love you too" and Wendy went inside leaving Stan heartbroken knowing that Wendy's parents despise him and his dad because of many occasions

Stan decide to walk back home in tears and then he was approached by two people who appears to be Kenny and Lola

"Dude are you ok?" Kenny asked with concern

"Yeah dude, I just feel lonely" Stan replied with a sad face

"Was it Wendy's parents?" Lola asked

"Bebe texted you didn't SHE?!" Stan asked with an annoyed tone

"Nope, I just guessed and it's obvious. You were with Wendy the whole day and what else would you cry about?" Lola asked

"It's just Wendy's parents don't like me because they think I'll be like my dad" Stan said

"Well, that make sense, at least people in our grade know that you will never be like your dad" Kenny try to cheer Stan up

"My dad could be so fucking stupid! It's not even funny! The most embarrassing part was my dad drink and drive after our karate lessons and day after came to class and confess that he is a loser which result people laughing at me" Stan said

"Well, it's nice talking to you Stan but I got to take Lola home. If you want to hang out later, give me a call" Kenny said

"I don't think I'll be able to hang out today. Bye guys" Stan said then suddenly walked home with tears

**[Bebe's house, 6:45 p.m]**

"Thanks for having me over babe but I got to go" Kyle said after finish his dinner

"Are you sure you can't stay? I want to spent more time with you" Bebe pleaded with puppy eyes

"I can't babe, my parents want me to be home and plus Ike just text me saying he wants me to play with him" Kyle replied

"Your little brother is so cute. Fine but I expect you to text me soon" Bebe said then give Kyle a wink

"Sure I'll do that" Kyle said then left the house

Bebe looked out at her window in her room and sigh dreamily while watching Kyle walk off. Mr. Stevens came in and asked "Is it true that Chad is dating his cousin?" and Bebe nodded her head in response

Mr. Stevens nodded and left

**Kenny and Lola 7:03 p.m**

"Well, that's good-bye then Kenny" Lola said then give Kenny a kiss on a cheek

"Will I see you tomorrow?" Kenny asked

Lola giggled and said "I can't my parents thinks I should study and beside you'll be able to see me during my cheerleading practice"

Kenny nodded his head and kiss Lola passionately and said "See ya"

"See ya" said Lola and went back inside her house and Kenny walked back to his house with a happy look


	8. Chapter 7: Friends stick together

**Chapter 7: Friends stick together**

**[Kyle's Room, 9:00 a.m, Sunday August 12th 2007]**

'It's been three days since I chilled with Stan and I planned to hang out with him and Kenny during church' thought Kyle. Kyle put on white Abercrombie and Fitch polo with Abercrombie and Fitch jeans and went on his father's 2007 Bentley Continental Flying Spur. Kyle got a text from Stan saying 'Yo, meet me and Kenny at the sanctuary. Service don't start until 10:30' Kyle replied by texting back saying 'Ok'

**8 minutes later**

The Broflovski's arrived at the church and Kyle came out of the car and saw someone he unexpected to see early in the morning "What are you Jews doing at Church! Don't you have some Jewish Church to go to?!" Cartman asked furiously. "Relax dude, I go to this church now and if you don't get out of my fucking way, I'm gonna beat you in the gut until you throw your organs up" Kyle said with a serious look and Cartman back down

Kyle went in the sanctuary and meet up with Stan and Kenny. "Yo what's up Kyle?" Stan asked.

"Nothing much, just woke up" Kyle said then look at Kenny with an angry glare "You're lucky that Bebe didn't break up with me because of that darn video!" Kyle added

"Sorry man, I didn't know that will happen" Kenny replied. Kyle calmed down and the three boys talked and Stan asked a question "Kyle, since when did you convert to Christianity?" Kyle looked at Stan and smiled "Well, that was a good question. My mom used to be Roman Catholic and she married my dad. We decide to convert to Christianity during the summer due to many traditions to follow"

"Dude, that's awesome! That means we have a chance to hang since you guys will be with your girls probably most of the time" Stan said

"What about you and Wendy?" Kenny asked surprise Kyle that Kenny somehow knew

"It's complicated. You know her parents don't like me because of my dad" Stan replied

**1 hour and 22 minutes later**

"Alright people, have a seat now! The sermon is starting" Father Maxi shouted across the halls of the church and the three boys sat next to each other in the middle row of the right section of the sanctuary while everyone start sitting.

"Alright people, what I'm going to talk about to you people is how dangerous sin is" said Father Maxi. That caught everyone's attention but the three boys since they know sometime Father Maxi could be stupid because the last time was he preach about Hell which results to Jesus giving them the opposite of what he said so they decide to speak during the sermon.

"Hey, guys, what's there to do after the sermon?" Kyle asked. Stan reply Kyle's question "Sunday school, lunch and free time" The boys continue to speak for the whole sermon which lasted for 30 minutes ignoring what Father Maxi said.

Stan and Kenny led Kyle to their Sunday class and apparently their Sunday School teacher is none other than Mr. Testaburger who is currently giving Stan an angry glare and what's surprising to Kyle was that Bebe is there with Wendy. Bebe is so excited to see Kyle in her Sunday school class so she jumped up in down and squeal "KYLE!" and then ran up to him and hugged him tightly, Kyle on the other hand is happy to see her to but embarrassed since they are in the middle of the classroom and the whole classroom were starting to gossip about them.

"Bebe, can you please let me go?" Kyle plead. Bebe let go and went back to sit next to Wendy and the awkward thing is that Wendy's dad is still staring at Stan and it looks scary more like a death glare. Kyle whisper to Stan "Dang, looks like he fucking hate you dude" Stan gulped and whisper back to Kyle "I know dude, I don't understand why he thinks I'll be like my dad and it's scary and embarrassing"

Mr. Testaburger decide to start the class and decide to break in groups with Kyle, Stan, and Kenny together; Wendy with Bebe and Red; Craig with Kevin and Token; Nicole with Lola and Heidi; Cartman with Butters and Clyde. Clyde was somehow not happy since he has to pair with fatass.

Mr. Testaburger speak "Alright groups, before I give you guys an assignment I'm going to ask an important question" Mr. Testaburger turn to Stan with a evil grin and ask "Stan, which of the seven deadly sin is the deadliest?" Everyone looked at each other wondering why Mr. Testaburger asked the most impossible question to answer and then they realized that Mr. Testaburger hates Stan Marsh and his dad with a passion.

'What the fuck? Why did he ask me? What did I do to get him to hate me so much? I understand my dad but why me? That's fucking bullshit! He is really pissing me off now' thought Stan then speak up "Dude, seriously? Why you ask me this type of question? Is it because you hate me so much that you think I'll be like my dad?! I swear, I don't know what you're thinking of me but just because my dad did this doesn't make me be like him in the future! I like your daughter and I don't know why you try to tear us apart knowing you're not hurting just me, YOU also HURTING HER! And before you say something, I'm leaving the classroom" Stan shouted at Mr. Testaburger and much to Wendy's surprise and Kyle tried to get Stan to stop until he realized Stan was right. Mr. Testaburger on the other hand was furious and told Wendy that she is now forbidden to go near him and decide to go on with the lesson until Kyle speak up "Sir, I don't think it's right to forbid a person from seeing another person. You might not know me that well but I know you're going to hate me for saying this but I think Stan has a point. How you going to dislike a person because of a relative?" Mr. Testaburger look at Kyle and roar "YOU GET OUT!" Kyle did so and both him and Kenny left the classroom with the angry Mr. Testaburger, surprised Wendy, and everyone being shocked.

Kyle and Kenny catch up with Stan and Stan looked at them confusingly and asked "He sent you guys out too?"

"Yeah dude. Well just me but Kenny decide to follow. He sent me out because I spoke to him about not forbidding Wendy from seeing you because of your dad. Now I'm pretty so he forbid Wendy to see any of us" Kyle replied

"Dude, he's a fucking dick! I don't know why he ask me that type of question. He give me a question that requires an opinion not a real answer of the seven deadly sins and now he forbids Wendy from seeing me because of what I said right at him?! What a FUCKING DICK!" Stan said angrily

"I understand what you're saying but we can't change the words he said. It's his fault that you flipped out on him. I mean he gived you a death glare the whole time you're in class" Kenny cheering Stan up

"What you want to do?" Kyle asked. Stan sat down in tears and said "I'm just going to sit here and Kenny, I think you should go back to class until Wendy's dad decide to hate you too"

Kenny looked at Stan seriously "Hell no man! You're my friend and if he won't let you and Kyle go back to the classroom then I might as well not go back"

Stan looked at his friends still in tears and said "Thanks guys, you two are the bestest friends a heartbroken boy could ask for" Kyle and Kenny nodded their heads and Kyle speak up "Hey, no matter what man. I'll always back you up whenever you're in a bad solution or conflict" Kenny said in agreement "As will I"

Stan hugged both Kyle and Kenny and said "Thanks for being so loyal guys. I wouldn't ask for better or any more loyal friends"

Kyle spoke up and asked "Want to let go and show me around?" Stan looked at Kyle and smile "Sure!

**45 minutes later**

"This church is so big!" Kyle said. "Well, this is one of the oldest churches in history" said Stan. They were walking around and Sunday school was finished and Mr. Testaburger give the boys a death glare and the boys don't care anymore and it's lunch time. For lunch, they serve brown rice, piece of bread, steam veggies, and some pork in one plate for each person. "Kyle could you eat pork?" Kenny asked. "Of course dude" Kyle answered

The boys grabbed their food and sat in one table alone and Kyle brought in cards so they can play poker or black jack. More kids decide to join their table. "Hey Kyle, what did you guys do while your lonely girlfriend is in Sunday school" Bebe cooed and cling onto Kyle's arm.

"Stan show me around the church" Kyle replied. Bebe smiled and watch the boys playing cards

"So Kyle, how you like our church? It's great right? Except Sunday school when you speak up to Mr. Testaburger and now he dislike you because he thought Stan influence you or something" Clyde said. "I actually like your church. It's great and you're right, Sunday school today was a disaster" Kyle replied. Clyde, Craig, and Token nodded in agreement

Heidi Turner join the conversation and said "Kyle, I don't mean to offend you or anything but is it really necessary to talk to Wendy's dad like that?"

Kyle turned to her and said "I think so and can we all stop talking about Mr. Testaburger? I'm kinda over it"

**15 minutes later**

"Alright, so what now?" asked Kyle

"You guys want to chill at my place?" Stan asked both Kenny and Kyle

"Sure" Kenny said

"I'm down" said Kyle then got nudged by Bebe. "Bebe, I'm sorry that I'm not hanging with you today. Stan is now emotional wreck so I need to be there for him" Kyle reason with his girlfriend. Bebe nodded and said "Ok, I understand" Bebe look at Stan and said "Take care of him for me will you?"

Stan smiled and said "I will, I'll make sure that he won't do anything to hurt you"

The went to Stan's house and Kenny and Kyle texted their parents that they will be at Stan's house.

The boys went to Stan's room and played Xbox until it was dinner time and Stan got a text from Wendy which said 'Hey, sorry for my dad's rudeness towards you. I don't know why he hates you but please don't take it too personally, he's just been over protective'

Stan texted back and said 'It's ok, I was just so pissed off the reason why he thinks I'm going to be like my dad in the future'

The boys finished their dinner and Stan got a text from Wendy saying 'Well, maybe we could prove my parents that you're not like your dad :('

Stan decide to text back saying 'Hopefully, I missed you'

Both Kenny and Kyle looked at their phones and it was 7:45 p.m and told Stan that they need to head home and Stan nodded


	9. Chapter 8: Preseason

**Alright, let's skip to football preseason, typing people's everyday activity is kinda getting boring**

**Chapter 8: Preseason**

**[Stan's house, 6:50 a.m, Wednesday August 15th 2007]**

Stan woke up and notice today is the first day of preseason for football starting at 7:25 a.m and got a text from Kyle and Kenny saying that they're meet him outside the school. Stan replied their text 'alright' as he got up and eat breakfast and wake his dad up to take him to practice. Randy woke up and rush to get his jacket and pants on and rush to his car

**[South Park Middle School, 7:15 a.m]**

Stan got out of the car and see Kyle and Kenny outside waiting for him. "You ready for our first preseason practices guys?" Stan asked his two super best friends. Kyle and Kenny nodded and went in the locker room to put their cleats on and noticed that their first football practice will do with their conditioning. When Stan, Kenny, and Kyle walked onto the field they went up to the coach and somehow he looks familiar to them and they asked "Hey, do you know where 6th graders practice?" The coach turn around and it's none other their former elementary school chief "Oh hello there children! 6th graders practice with the 7th and 8th graders today for conditioning" Chef told the boys. "Hey Chef" the boys said in unison. "Hey wait a minute, how you three know I was a Chef?" Chef asked confusingly. The boys looked at each other then back at him "Chef, it's us. Stan, Kyle, and Kenny" Stan answered. "Oh, I forgot who you guys were because it's the three of you and Eric is not with you and have you people been lifting or on steriods?" Chef asked surprisingly. "Well, we kicked fatass out of our group for many reason and yeah we been lifting pretty much everyday" Kyle replied and Chef nodded at his answer. "Well, I hope they're good reasons and during football practice, you call me coach for I am a head coach of this team but in school you call me Chef and by the way, good job on getting ready for the season" Chef said giving the boys a serious look and the boys nodded their heads and went to the group of football players

"Well, well, if it isn't the Jew rat who stole my friends" Cartman said pointing at Kyle. Kyle frowned at Cartman and think 'Dude, what the fuck? Can he just stop? He really needs to learn how to be humble' Kyle thought and just ignore Cartman's taunt. Kyle, Stan, and Kenny were approached by three 8th graders and they say "Well, Well, if isn't used to be little forthys. Congrats, now you're little sixthys." said one of the eight grader who reveled to be the leader of the 8th grader gang who tormented the boys since they were 4th grade. They boys looked at each other a whisper "SON OF A BITCH!". The leader of the eight graders heard them and was going to said something but was interrupted by Chef who is now giving his speech saying "Alright my little crackers or children whatever to call you! I'm Coach Jerome McElroy or you call me Coach McElroy and I am your head coach and I am ready to see what you children got to be on this team! I want 110% effort everyday in practice no matter what and if you decide to give me less than what I asked for, there will be consequences and it won't be on just you, it will be on the whole team and I'm going to introduce you to your other coaches" Chef said and point at the man and it's none other than Stan's dad "That is Coach Randy Marsh and you call him Coach Marsh and he is our Offense Coordinator and he will work with the QBs, receivers, and defensive backs" Chef said and point to another man who looks very muscular who is Heidi Turner's father "That is our Defense Coordinator Coach Mike Turner and you call him Coach Turner or Coach Mike he won't care and he will work with the linebackers and running backs" Chef went to point to the other coach is obviously Stan's uncle "That's Coach Jimbo Kern and you only call him Coach Jimbo and he is the assistant Defense/Offense Coordinator and he will be working with the linemen now any questions?" Chef asked and the players shook their head in response and Chef smiled and said "Well then, time to get to work"

Practice conditioning which is one session consist of testing mile run, 40 time, max reps of push ups, crunches, body weight squats for three sets in groups, planks three sets, 10 yard dash, 25 gasers under 1:30, 15 suicides under 45 seconds, and 10 Indian runs around the school campus. After conditioning session they had a 2 hour break and then have second session to work on the offense position they are playing for and the boys ran to Randy and unfortunately the leader of the 8 grader was there and said proudly "If one of you think you could beat me to a starting QB then you're wrong you little sixthys" Stan just give him a glare and ignore him. Randy who is working with Coach Mike Turner for now decide to speak up and said "Well, first practice and I'm hoping you guys have been working hard during the summer because we don't have a easy schedule this year and the teams you face will beat you to a plump if you didn't work hard during the summer so we're going to work on our footwork when we are running the ball then I want a group of runningbacks and receivers to run routes I called and the QBs to pass the ball to you, now any questions?" The leader of the eight graders raised his hand and Randy see it and asked "Yes Scott?" "Are you going to show favorites since you're Stan Marsh's dad?" Scott asked furiously thinking he is getting replaced because of Coach Randy is Stan's dad. Randy answered "No, I don't do favorites and just because I'm Stanley's father, doesn't mean I wouldn't treat him differently from you guys and now any more questions?" Players shook their head in response. Randy speak up "Alright, let's work!"

**1 hour later and Offense practice is over**

"Dude, your dad is working us hard" Scott exclaim angrily. Stan reply with "Quit your bitching, if he is working use hard then my friends and I would be gassed out" Scott got angry of his response and said "WHAT YOU SAY?". Stan answered "You heard me asshole and he say he hope that we all work hard so that we weren't be gassed out so bad and I take a guess that you haven't been working hard over the summer have you?!". Scott respond "How do you know? You stalk us or something?". "No, because he say hard work beats talent as talent don't work as hard and your throwing has moderate accuracy and throwing power is great but your footwork is shit!" Stan respond. Scott clinch his fist and argue with Stan until they were called for defense session so they hurried. Stan and Kenny went to Randy while Kyle goes to Mr. Turner. Mr. Turner speak up "Alright you children are going to work on your tackling technique and coverage so pick a tackling partner!" Mr. Turner trying to act tough and show them how to tackle in slow motion. Token and Craig pair together and Clyde went up to Kyle asked "Want to be partners, Kyle?" Kyle nodded his head and they begin doing the drill for half of practice and then they have to work on their coverage and Mr. Turner was impressed of Kyle's performance and said "Young Man! You might be starting as my middle linebacker! You have the strength to stop the run and the speed for coverage!". Kyle smiled at his response and see that Stan's dad tired out the defensive backs including Stan and Kenny were gassed out from being in man or zone coverage all the time. Clyde went up to Kyle and asked "Hey Kyle, can we be partners all practice so that I get to start and you could help me with my technique?" Kyle smiled and said "Sure thing man, something going on?". Clyde lend in and whisper "Well, it's this girl Heidi Turner and the coach that we had is her father and I kinda want to give him a good impression and him starting like me so that I could date Heidi" Kyle nodded his head and happily responded "Alright I'll help" Clyde smiled and went to hang out with Craig and Token who are joking about how Clyde won't get with Heidi Turner because of her dad.  
**A/N I'm going to skip through preseason because it might take 8 chapters until they get to school**

**[After last day of preseason, 3 p.m, Friday August 31st] **

Chef give out a speech to the players and said "I am so proud of every one of you! You work your asses off and I won't ask for a better team than any of you but I am kinda disappointed on some of you and it cost you your chance to start and the depth chart is on my door and I want you all to look at it and enjoy your weekend off and do well in school!" Chef left and the boys went to Chef's door to look at the depth chart.

* * *

**Offense Depth Chart:**

**Quarterback: Stan Marsh(Start), Scott Mern(2nd), Greg Mole(3rd but WildCat QB)**

**Halfback****: Geno Grey(Start), Token Black(2nd), Fred Dock(3rd)**

**Fullback: Craig Tucker(Start)**

**Tightend: Kyle Broflovski(Start), Craig Tucker(2nd if no fullback in formation), Julius Redden(2nd/3rd if fullback in formation)**

**Wide receivers: Kenny McCormick(X receiver), Clyde Donovan(Z receiver), Greg Sanders(Slot receiver), Ken Outten(4th receiver)**

**Offensive tackles: Dan Mac(Start), Mike Meek(Start), Donald Torres(2nd), Russel West(2nd)**

**Offensive guards: Chris Green(Start), Joe Miller(Start), Matt Thompson(2nd), Malcolm Thomas(2nd)**

**Center: Grant Thompkins(Start), Eric Cartman(2nd)**

* * *

**Defense(3-4) Depth Chart:**

**Nose tackle: Eric Cartman(Start), Malcom Thomas(2nd), Matt Thompson(3rd)**

**Defensive end: Craig Tucker(Start), Chris Green(Start), Ken Outten(2nd), Joe Miller(2nd)**

**Outside Linebackers: Clyde Donovan(Start), Joe Miller(Start), Russel West(2nd), Julius Redden(2nd)**

**Middle Linebackers: Kyle Broflovski(Start), Fred Dock(Start), Grant Thompkins(2nd)**

**Cornerbacks: Token Black(Start), Geno Grey(Start), Greg Mole(Slot corner), Julius Redden(4th)**

**Safety****: Kenny McCormick(Starting FS), Stan Marsh(Starting SS), Scott Mern(2nd FS), Greg Sanders(2nd SS)**

* * *

**Defense(4-3) Depth Chart:**

**Defense tackles: Eric Cartman(Start), Malcom Thomas(Start), Matt Thompson(2nd)**

**Defensive end: Craig Tucker(Start), Chris Green(Start), Ken Outten(2nd), Joe Miller(2nd)**

**Outside Linebackers: Clyde Donovan(Start), Joe Miller(Start), Russel West(2nd), Julius Redden(2nd)**

**Middle Linebackers: Kyle Broflovski(Start), Fred Dock(2nd), Grant Thompkins(3rd)**

**Cornerbacks: Token Black(Start), Geno Grey(Start), Greg Mole(Slot corner), Julius Redden(4th)**

**Safety****: Kenny McCormick(Starting FS), Stan Marsh(Starting SS), Scott Mern(2nd FS), Greg Sanders(2nd SS)**

* * *

"Sweet, I just won my starting job for QB and Safety over that dumbass" Stan said to Kyle and Kenny who are looking at the depth chart and nodded their heads in agreement

Clyde went up to Kyle and said "Thanks man for helping me start as a outside linebacker, I don't know how to repay you man" Kyle smiled and said "No problem man, I'm glad to help. And speaking of Coach Turner's daughter, go get her!" The boys and Clyde laugh and Craig jumped in and said "Well, I don't know why Coach Turner sent me to the line but I guess starting as Defensive end won't hurt". The boys nodded and Token join in "Dude same goes for me wondering why Coach Turner sent me with the DBacks but I guess he like my covering skills". After the long talk, they decide to go home and Clyde just got a text from Heidi Turner saying 'Hey, hot stuff! How's practice with my dad? :)'. Clyde texted back saying 'It was great, I start in his defense ;)'.


End file.
